


True Family Never Goes Away

by Giallo



Series: The Girl Who Lived [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Female Harry Potter, Multi, snarriet
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:34:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 30,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24297427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giallo/pseuds/Giallo
Summary: 第三年来啦。说阿兹卡班是我HP系列中最喜欢的一本也没问题，因为出现了我最爱的角色——卢平。这一年的写作进展还算顺利，因为早在写前两年的时候我的脑洞就已经抑制不住一个一个往外冒，而我的习惯是想到一个梗就尽快写下来，所以前期攒了很多情节，接下来只需要把每个片段用尽量不突兀的过渡衔接起来就好。但是谁能想到最后难倒我的竟然是标题_(:з」∠)_我甚至已经想好了4~7年级的题目，偏偏卡在了这一篇上……最后起的这个希望不会太奇怪。第三年感情线终于有那么一丢丢进展了。
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Series: The Girl Who Lived [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597492
Comments: 13
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 还是争取每次更新4k左右字数，但是最近有点忙，频率会下来，见谅啦！ORZ

01

非常遗憾，德思礼一家似乎并没有忘记去年暑假哈莉干的好事（尽管其实是多比做的）。暑假一开始，他们就把哈莉的课本和魔杖都锁了起来。这对哈莉来说是个极大的坏消息——要知道，霍格沃茨的每一门任课老师都给他们留了一大堆假期作业，要是在开学前完不成……嗯哼，哈莉皱着眉思考让邓布利多再接她去学校的可能性有多大。  
唯一值得的宽慰是，弗农姨父厌烦了海德薇整天在笼子里发出的噪音，最终把她放了出来。

七月三十一日那天，罗恩和赫敏托猫头鹰送来了生日礼物，附上的信说明了他们暑假的消遣——韦斯莱先生赢了700金加隆的大奖，带着全家去埃及旅游了；赫敏也和父母在法国度假。哈莉承认她有那么一点点嫉妒，但同时又为收到朋友的生日卡片而觉得高兴。  
可惜这仅有的一点儿乐子也没能持续多久，原因很简单，弗农姨父的姐姐——玛姬来女贞路四号做客了。  
如果说世界上有一种人哈莉永远不想和她扯上关系，这位玛姬姑妈一定算一位。  
她每次出现都是哈莉的灾难：颐气指使的命令，阴阳怪气的羞辱，莫名其妙的咆哮，喋喋不休的挖苦和数落……终于在某一天，玛姬不知死活地提到哈莉死去的父母，说他们是肮脏下贱的血统时，哈莉忍无可忍地爆发了。  
事后回想起来，哈莉自己都觉得不可思议。当时她手上并没有魔杖，她也没有念出任何咒语，但是伴随着体内升起的那股怒气，玛姬姑妈就那么一点一点，像被吹了气似的，变成了一个巨大的球体，然后飘上了天。  
冷静下来的哈莉发现自己已经拖着行李箱走到了离家几个街区之外的地方。Well, 好的方面是她终于自由了，但是代价是——她不知道该去哪，或者不如说，怎么去。走去伦敦显然不是一个好办法，而她身上也没有足够的麻瓜钱币支持她搭乘公共交通。要不披上隐形衣骑扫帚过去？但是那么大的行李要怎么办呢……  
哈莉正准备在路边找地方坐一会儿，就被一种奇异的感觉环绕了——她觉得似乎有道目光一直在看着她。但是这条街空空荡荡，甚至连只飞鸟都没有。哈莉疑惑地回头看了看，路灯年久失修，发出的光微弱到几乎可以忽略，她什么也没看见。  
哈莉俯身在箱子里摸索了一阵，才刚将魔杖伸出指向街对面，甚至没来得及念出一个“荧光闪烁”，一道令人眼花的强光从远处打来，紧接着一辆巨大的、紫色的三层巴士，伴随着刺耳的刹车声，停在了她的面前。

真幸运。哈莉心想，竟然这么误打误撞搭上了巫师公交。眼前这个话痨售票员小哥也挺有意思的，不过哈莉这会儿没心思和他搭话，她仍旧需要考虑如何处理接下来会发生的事情——她可不认为把玛姬姑妈吹上天这件事能让她免于任何处罚。  
总之先把目的地定在破釜酒吧，既能暂时借住，又能方便地去对角巷取钱和购买必需品。  
经历了一阵横冲直撞、躁动不安的行驶后（哈莉再一次确信巫师的旅行方式大多都让人晕眩），骑士公共汽车停在了破釜酒吧的门口。  
“谢谢。”哈莉惨白着脸对帮忙拿下行李的售票员桑派克先生道谢，不确定自己是不是快要吐了。  
但是没等她喘口气，一个身材有些胖胖的，年纪大约在四五十岁的男巫走了过来，显然是特意在这儿等她。  
“终于到了，哈莉。”  
“对不起，你是谁？”哈莉警惕地问。  
“哦，允许我自我介绍一下，康奈利·福吉，现任魔法部长。”  
哈莉怀疑地看着他。只是一个意外的膨胀咒，竟然需要魔法部长亲自来处理吗？  
福吉倒也不生气，“很强的警觉性，好姑娘，”他哈哈大笑道，“来吧，关于你姑妈的事情……我们进去说话。”  
在破釜酒吧老板汤姆的带领下，他们来到一个小隔间。

魔法部长看上去有些疲惫，但是仍然笑容满面地和哈莉东拉西扯——他如何派人去解救玛姬姑妈啦，怎么想方设法消除了她的记忆啦，魔法部为此忙得够呛啦（“当然我不是在指责你，哈莉”），哈莉应该更加注意自己的安全啦……  
最后福吉答应她接下来的半个月都可以在这儿度过，只要不跑到麻瓜世界去溜达就行。  
一场谈话下来近半个小时，就是绝口不提他出现在这里的原因。  
哈莉心中的疑问越来越大，显然一个未成年女巫从自己姨妈姨父家跑出来这种事情还不至于劳烦魔法部长亲自跑一趟。更遑论福吉一点儿责备她的意思都没有，反而像是在小心翼翼地……讨好她？对，没错，就是讨好。  
这可不是高高在上的魔法部的一贯作风。但是，管他呢，哈莉打了个哈欠，经历了这一天的折腾，她觉得自己困得要死，于是倒在床上沉沉地睡去了。

计划外的离家出走让哈莉终于有时间去完成自己的暑假作业。她很享受不被打扰，埋头于书本和羊皮纸的时间——这种专注做一件事情的过程让她着迷不已。休息的时候，她就去对角巷闲逛，哪怕什么也不买，这样悠闲的生活方式实在是太难得了。  
韦斯莱一家和赫敏在八月三十一日那一天到破釜酒吧和哈莉汇合，方便第二天一早一起出发去国王十字车站。  
罗恩一坐下来就激动地开始讲述他的埃及之旅，无视了他双胞胎哥哥的嘲笑；珀西在一边倒茶，金妮跟在韦斯莱夫人身后，在莫丽给了哈莉一个热情地拥抱后，羞涩地和她打了个招呼；韦斯莱先生最后一个走进来，与哈莉十分郑重地握了握手。  
“哈莉·波特。”  
“韦斯莱先生。”  
“方便借一步说话吗？”  
“当然。”  
哈莉跟着韦斯莱先生走到酒吧的一个小角落，有点好奇地看着韦斯莱先生搓着手，不知道他想说什么。  
“是这样，”韦斯莱先生终于下定了决心，“魔法部不让我告诉你这些，莫丽也不赞成……但是我认为你有知情权。”  
哈莉迷茫地看着他。  
“小天狼星·布莱克的事情，我相信你听说了把？”韦斯莱先生指着酒吧里随处可见的通缉令，“事实上，我们担心他是在找你——”  
“找我？”哈莉机械地重复了一遍，不确定是否听岔了。  
“对，”韦斯莱先生不安地抹了抹自己的头顶，“你阻止了神秘人的那个晚上，布莱克就变得一无所有了……如果你问我的话，他认为杀死你就能让神秘人东山再起。哈莉，你现在的处境很危险。”  
“啊哦。”哈莉听懂了，“所以我这一年绝对要听话，不能到处乱跑，是吗？”  
“真高兴你明白了这一点，哈莉，”韦斯莱先生似乎松了口气，“乖孩子，答应我，千万不要试图去找布莱克。”  
“放心吧，韦斯莱先生，”哈莉无比真诚地说，“我为什么要去找一个想杀我的人呢？”

第二天去国王十字车站的路程异常地顺利。  
魔法部派了两辆旧式小汽车送韦斯莱们、哈莉和赫敏一行9个人直接到了九又四分之三站台。哈莉深刻怀疑这个安排也和小天狼星布莱克的逃亡有关，不过专车接送的感觉并不坏。  
但也因此她一早上都没找到机会和她的两个伙伴聊一聊韦斯莱先生的警告。等他们终于能够独处的时候，火车已经缓缓开动。  
三人好不容易找到一个空包间——也不能算空，里面已经有一个乘客了——从身形来看是个成年男子，用衣袍盖着脑袋，正倚靠在窗边睡觉。  
哈莉注意到他头顶的箱子（同样很破旧）上写着“R·J·卢平教授”。  
“看来这是我们新的黑魔法防御老师了？”赫敏小声地说道。  
“你想和我们说什么？”罗恩也压低了声音，小心翼翼挑了离车窗远一点的位置坐下。  
哈莉拉上了包间的移门，“是这样……”

“什么？布莱克越狱是为了你？”罗恩脸色惨白。  
“天哪，哈莉，这下你一定得非常，非常小心了。”赫敏双手捂嘴，不可置信。  
哈莉没想到他俩听到这个消息的反应那么激烈。说出来似乎没人信，但是她本人真的不觉得害怕。究其原因，也许是无知者无畏？总之她相信霍格沃茨，也相信有邓布利多在的地方就是安全的。  
很长一段时间他们三人都没说话。哈莉兀自思考着事情，罗恩和赫敏则面面相觑，不确定要不要安慰他们的朋友，索性保持沉默。车厢里充满了惨淡的氛围。  
不知什么时候外面下起了雨，而且有越来越猛烈的趋势。  
“我们到了？”感觉到车速明显降了下来，罗恩迫不及待地打破了沉默。  
“不可能，”赫敏看了看手表，“时间不对。”  
“那为什么停下来了？”  
哈莉看了眼窗外。不对劲。很不对劲。  
虽然外头风雨呼啸，但是毕竟才九月初，那股子逐渐逼近的寒气是怎么回事？罗恩惊恐地指着车窗：大块的玻璃上凝结了薄薄的一层霜，正逐渐蔓延到整扇窗户。整辆列车的灯一瞬间全部熄灭。  
“怎么……”哈莉正想发问，突然感觉到一阵更刺骨的寒冷正在缓缓侵入体内。此时，包间的门被拉开了。  
一个戴着兜帽，有天花板那么高的，全身黑灰色的，仿佛裹着一层又一层腐烂的破布一般的怪物走到——或者更确切地说，滑到了他们的面前。  
哈莉注意到这个怪物本该是脸部的部分被头巾遮住了，只看得到一个黝黑的洞，正在缓慢地、颤巍巍地把周围的空气往里吸。哈莉突然感到眼前一片漆黑。她什么也不知道了。只听到耳边有一阵女人的尖叫，混合着惊吓，痛苦，恐惧……

“哈莉？哈莉？你还好吗？”赫敏的声音模模糊糊在耳边响起。  
哈莉醒来时，发现自己躺在隔间的座位上，罗恩和赫敏一脸担忧，还有一个褐色头发，衣袍朴素，看上去非常温和的男人，看来这就是R·J·卢平教授了。  
“吃块巧克力吧，”卢平说着，把手中的巧克力递给哈莉，“你会好受一点儿。”  
“谢谢，刚才那是什么？”哈莉咬了一口，甜甜的巧克力像一股暖流让她舒服了不少。  
“摄魂怪，阿兹卡班的守卫。”卢平言简意赅地回答道，“请允许我离开一下，去找司机说点事。”  
卢平走出包间后，哈莉看向她的两个朋友，“我刚才昏倒了？”  
“是的，”赫敏紧张地看着她，像是怕她再一次昏过去似的，“你全身僵硬，从座位上倒下来——”  
“幸好卢平教授在，”罗恩脸色也很差，但提到刚才那一幕还是用赞叹的语气说道，“他只是喃喃自语了一句什么，他的魔杖就发出了一束银光，赶走了那个怪物。”  
“你们……都没事？没有晕过去什么的？”  
“没有，”罗恩说，担心地看着她，“但是我感觉很古怪，好像再也不会开心起来了……”  
哈莉感觉不太好，于是把剩下的巧克力全吃了。与此同时，卢平教授也回到了包间。  
“没事了吧，哈莉？”他轻快地说道，“我们就快到霍格沃茨了。”  
哈莉不好意思地点点头，当众昏倒的羞愧让她甚至没去在意卢平教授为什么知道她的名字。

哈莉一进城堡就被麦格教授带走，让庞弗雷夫人查看了一番，在她再三保证自己“绝对没事”了之后，才被严格的护士长放回了宴会大厅。等回到格兰芬多长桌的时候，她才发现自己错过了分院仪式，只堪堪赶上邓布利多的致词。  
“宴会开始前我要介绍一下新的教师们。”老校长站在台前，声音洪亮。这个学期除了卢平会担任黑魔法防御术的教授之外，海格，他们的海格，也将代替退休的凯特尔伯恩教授担当他们保护神奇生物课程的老师。  
格兰芬多爆发出了最热烈的掌声。  
哈莉一直注意着教师席，邓布利多说到卢平名字的时候，斯内普的表情比以往任何时候都要阴沉。这就奇怪了，这位新任黑魔法防御课的教授无论从哪方面来看都相当温和无害。更何况在他在霍格沃茨特快上简单却有用的帮助，让哈莉对他的印象特别好。  
邓布利多简单介绍完，丰盛的晚宴就开始了。  
经历了摄魂怪之后，哈莉感到自己简直饿得能吃下一头牛，于是专心致志地开始享用美食。但是她也没大吃大喝太久，因为她和罗恩，赫敏还急着去教师长桌那里向海格道喜。  
海格激动地不行，大个子一面用餐巾抹着眼泪，一面不停地感谢他们三个和邓布利多，最后甚至把整个脑袋埋进了桌布。麦格教授在边上拼命向他们使眼色，示意他们可以走了，哈莉路过卢平的时候又停了下来。  
“卢平教授，”她真诚地说，“刚才在火车上我大概是被吓傻了，我想我还欠您一声谢谢。”  
卢平冲她和蔼地笑笑，“别客气，哈莉，你没事就好。”  
“我们都很期待您的课，”哈莉继续道，“真希望——”  
就在他们说话的当口，斯内普突然放下手中的餐具，“唰”地一下站起来，大步离开了餐桌。看着他远去的黑色背影，哈莉更加疑惑了。

to be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 小剧场：  
> 我：莱米！我最爱的莱米！我会多加点戏份给你的！  
> 斯内普：（阴恻恻）我以为我才是这篇文的男主角？  
> 我：【遁】


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这篇更了之后可能要请假一阵子……社畜最近忙成狗。  
> 以及前些天和一位非常擅长写同人文的太太（可惜她不写HP）聊了聊，突然意识到，原著向的文，因为有莉莉的存在，教授的感情线发展起来其实是非常困难的，所以我很多之前设想好的东西可能还得推翻重来ORZ

02

经过接下来的几天的观察，哈莉确定了一件事：斯内普讨厌卢平，或者说得严重一点儿，是厌恶。  
只要卢平一出现，斯内普就会出现一种既嫌弃又防备的姿态。虽然在旁人看来，魔药教授总是一副厌恶一切的样子，但是哈莉就是能敏锐地感觉到其中微妙的不同。而卢平，相反地，则永远是笑眯眯的，好似完全不在意。  
于是哈莉就在对新教授的好奇中等来了她第三学年的第一堂黑魔法防御课。  
这堂课从一开始就显得与众不同：卢平让他们丢掉课本，拿上魔杖。所有人立刻兴奋了起来——要知道，前两年的黑魔法防御课他们除了理论和“绝对不要招惹康沃尔小精灵”之外什么都没学到。  
卢平把他们带到一个砰砰作响的大柜子前。  
“这里面是一个博格特，”黑魔法防御教授说道，“今天我们就来学习怎么对付它。”  
卢平和斯内普是截然相反的两种老师。  
如果说斯内普靠用刻薄的语言来批评刺激学生发现自己的错误，卢平则是用鼓励和夸奖来帮助学生提升学习能力的高手。可以这么说：霍格沃茨的学生有多讨厌斯内普，现在就有多喜爱卢平。  
卢平不仅慷慨地给所有回答正确的学生加了分，甚至还鼓励纳威来配合他作教学示范。最终纳威的博格特变成了穿着绣花边女装、头戴高帽和拿着猩红手袋的斯内普，引起全班的哄堂大笑（“斯内普教授要气死了。”哈莉一边跟着大笑一边还分出神不无担忧地想着）。  
接下来，博格特随着全班学生一个接着一个地上前，一会儿变得吓人至极，一会儿又变得十分可笑。  
终于轮到哈莉了。她上前一步，还没来得及举起魔杖，卢平突然闪身挡到了她的前面。  
博格特变成了一轮圆月，在卢平喊完“滑稽滑稽”之后变成了一个漏气的气球，飘走了。  
“今天就到此结束，下课。”

“你们说他为什么不让我对付博格特？”哈莉问。此时，黑魔法防御课毫无疑问，已经成为了格兰芬多三年级学生的最爱，大伙儿都在叽叽喳喳讨论着课上的情形，只有哈莉一个人非常不高兴。  
“这没什么，我也没和博格特交手。”赫敏安慰她。  
“只是因为刚好下课了，”罗恩还在回味他的巨型蜘蛛，不怎么在意地说，“下次总有机会的。他真酷，不是吗？”  
哈莉却不这么认为，她觉得卢平是有意不让她面对博格特。可是为什么呢？难道怕它变成摄魂怪，她会再次昏倒吗？

新学年的第一堂魔药课气氛依旧不怎么愉快。  
斯内普显然是听说了黑魔法防御课上发生的事情——这种消息在学校总是不胫而走，于是变本加厉地折磨格兰芬多们，几乎每个小狮子都被批评得一无是处，而可怜的纳威，作为博格特事件的“罪魁祸首”之一，更是首当其冲地倒了大霉。  
斯内普先是恶狠狠嘲笑了一番他的橘色（正确应该是亮绿色）缩身药剂，然后宣布要在课程结束时给蟾蜍莱福喂一勺它主人制作的药剂——“这是为了鼓励你认真对待药剂制作。”斯内普冠冕堂皇地说道。  
纳威一张小脸吓得煞白，不得不向魔药优等生哈莉求救。  
哈莉趁斯内普冲其他人发火的当儿，小声指挥着纳威的操作步骤，终于在下课的前五分钟把他的汤剂变成了正确的颜色。  
莱福理所应当顺利地变成了小蝌蚪。格兰芬多们鼓起了掌，斯莱特林们则有些失望。至于斯内普，他给蝌蚪莱福滴了一滴药水，让它变回了蟾蜍，然后对松了口气的纳威说，“由于你的愚蠢，隆巴顿，格兰芬多扣五分。”  
“还有你，多管闲事的波特小姐。”斯内普冷冷地看着哈莉，“这周六晚上七点，禁闭。”

下课之后纳威结结巴巴地向哈莉道谢，以及道歉，这可怜的男孩觉得哈莉要去“可怕的斯内普教授那里关禁闭”，都是自己的错。  
不过当事人倒是并不怎么在意。其实就算不被关禁闭，哈莉也打算找时间去地窖找魔药教授来着——一个暑假足够她在笔记本上积攒不少问题了。所以哈莉无所谓地摆摆手，示意纳威没必要内疚。这会儿她更在意的是海格的保护神奇生物课，她知道后者为这节课准备得有多用心，内心暗暗希望一切顺利。  
不过在这之前，还发生了一点小插曲。  
占卜学也是一门新的课程。占卜课老师，神神叨叨的特里劳妮教授在第一节课就抛下了一颗大炸弹——她尖叫着告诉哈莉，她的茶叶显示了“不详”，也就是说，哈莉有生命危险。虽然不怎么相信，但是被人（特别这个人还是你的老师）明明白白地告诉你就要死了，这种事情换谁都高兴不起来。  
随后在变形课上，麦格教授的一番安慰让哈莉安心不少。他们严谨的院长头一次对一门学科做出了一些不以为然的评判，于是哈莉，连带着赫敏觉得自己完全被说服了，只剩下罗恩还有点忧心忡忡。  
“想想布莱克，哈莉。”  
“别担心，”这时正他们一起走向海格的小屋，哈莉轻快地在台阶上跳来跳去，“霍格沃茨可不是那么容易被攻击的，有邓布利多教授在呢。”  
“可是不详……”  
“巧合罢了，”赫敏打断罗恩，“我觉得占卜和我想的不太一样，很多地方不清不楚的，不像算术占卜那么精确和有意思。”  
“算术占卜？”罗恩怀疑地问道，“这两门课是同一个时间吧？你是怎么一边上占卜课一边又在上算术占卜的？”  
赫敏没理他，和哈莉一起蹦跳着走开了。  
“喂！”

神奇动物保护课安排在禁林边上的一个围栏旁。  
他们的第一节课任务是照顾鹰头马身有翼兽。海格牵来这些庞然大物的时候，引起了一阵不小的骚乱。  
海格快乐地看着它们，自豪地问，“很漂亮，是不是？”那神情仿佛是等待自己孩子被夸奖的家长。  
然而大多数人非常不给面子，甚至露出惊恐的神色往后缩了缩，哈莉倒是多少能理解海格的意思。最初的震惊过后，客观来说，这些动物的确长得挺好看的：明亮的橘黄色大眼睛，毛绒绒的、布满羽毛的脖子，健壮有力的翅膀，然后是油光发亮的皮毛……除去看上去有些危险的鸟喙和利爪外，可以算得上可爱了——特别是和三只头的恶犬比起来。  
“有谁愿意来和它们打个招呼？”海格发问，所有人不约而同后退了一步。  
“我来。”哈莉勇敢地说。  
“好样的。”海格朝她咧嘴一笑，“哈莉，上这儿来。”  
哈莉在海格的指导下，朝着那只叫做“巴克比克”的鹰头马身有翼兽鞠了一躬，然后顺利获得了上前摸一摸它的嘴巴的权利。哈莉伸手在巴克比克的喙上轻轻拍打了几下，庞然大物似乎十分享受，亲昵地拿脑袋蹭了蹭她。  
“太好了，哈莉，它很喜欢你！”海格惊喜地说道，“我想它会愿意让你骑它的！”  
“什么？”  
哈莉还没反应过来，就被海格的大手一把举起，放在了鹰头马身有翼兽的背上。她下意识地抱住了巴克比克的脖子，随着海格一拍巨兽的臀部，它拍拍翅膀飞了起来。  
“哇——”饶是习惯了用扫帚飞行，哈莉还是没忍住惊呼出声。骑在一个活生生的动物身上飞，和坐在一根细木头杆子上飞的区别还是挺大的，但是两种都很享受，特别是略过城堡上空享受微风拂过的时候。  
巴克比克带着哈莉在学校上空转了一圈才落地。她的勇敢行为鼓舞了其他的学生，大家纷纷效仿着她的样子开始和剩余的鹰头马身有翼兽们展开友好交流。  
哈莉正为海格的第一堂课感到高兴呢，一声尖叫从身后传来。她回头一看，差点没被眼前的景象气死：德拉科·马尔福在地上蜷缩成一团，嘴里喊着“我要死了！我要死了！”他的袍子上染了点血迹，海格正把愤怒的巴克比克往边上带。  
怎，么，又，是，马，尔，福！！！  
这位小少爷就不能不惹祸吗？哈莉想要冲上前去看马尔福到底搞什么鬼，就被赫敏一把拉住，“海格！”她冷静地喊道，“你得赶紧把人送去医疗翼！”  
“哦，对，是的。”海格神色有些慌乱，他上前抱起还在嚷嚷的马尔福，“下课！”

“到底怎么回事？”挤在吵吵闹闹议论的人群里，哈莉问她的两个伙伴。  
“都是马尔福的错！”罗恩阴沉着脸，“海格明明警告我们不要侮辱鹰头马身有翼兽，马尔福却冲着巴克比克喊它‘丑陋的大畜生’！”  
哈莉倒吸一口冷气，“他疯了？？？”  
“你又不是第一天知道他没脑子，”罗恩恶狠狠哼了一声，“关键是，他把海格的课搞得一团糟！”  
“他应该没事吧？”赫敏担忧地说，“不然海格——”  
“庞弗雷夫人几分钟就能治好他，”哈莉说，“但是如果马尔福到处嚷嚷这件事……”她越说越觉得心在往下沉，“你们先回去，我去医疗翼看看。”

不出哈莉所料，马尔福躺在病床上，哼哼唧唧的声音大老远就能听见。  
“你还好吗，德拉科？”潘西·帕金森哭哭啼啼地在边上说，“一定很疼吧？”  
“是挺疼的，哎哟。”马尔福做作地叫了一声，趁潘西不注意，冲另一边的克拉布和高尔挤挤眼睛。  
哈莉翻了个白眼走上前，围着马尔福的斯莱特林们瞬间不做声了，全都警惕地盯着她。  
“你来做什么？”潘西尖叫道。  
“来看看尊贵的马尔福少爷有没有缺胳膊少腿。”哈莉没好气地说道。  
“德拉科不需要你假惺惺——”潘西话没说完，就被马尔福打断了，“潘西，你先回去，”他懒洋洋地说道，“克拉布，高尔，去帮我拿点儿吃的。”  
打发完同伴后，马尔福稍微坐直了点，“有何贵干，波特小姐？”  
“来看看你死没死。”哈莉依旧不高兴地瞪着他，“故意惹怒一只鹰头马身有翼兽，嫌自己命太长还是怎么的？”  
马尔福看了她一会儿，突然嗤笑一声，“得了，没必要装作关心我的样子。我知道你来干嘛的，替那个傻大个求情的吧？”  
“看来你还不傻。”哈莉说，“虽然是你自作自受，但是鉴于某人颠倒是非和喊爸爸的能力，我得提前帮海格做个打算。”  
听到“爸爸”两个字，马尔福的耳朵红了，他恼羞成怒地嚷嚷道，“闭嘴！我没有！”  
“哦？你没让猫头鹰给家里送信，将事情夸大其词一番？”  
“没有！”  
“但是我打赌你接下去就要这么干了吧？”  
“……”马尔福做贼心虚地移开了眼睛。  
“能不要这么做吗？”  
“凭什么？”  
“开除海格对你有什么好处吗？”哈莉摊摊手，“而且这的确是你自己造成的。”  
“那不开除他我有什么好处吗？”马尔福故意和她抬杠。  
“你想要什么？”哈莉问，“答应我不给你父亲写信告状，我可以考虑看看。”  
“成交。”马尔福爽快地回答道，“不过我暂时没想好，就先欠着吧！”  
“既然你没事，”哈莉起身摸出一个小瓶子丢给马尔福，“那我就走了。”  
“这是什么？”马尔福接住，狐疑地问。  
“毒药。”哈莉阴惨惨地冲他笑，“用它涂你的胳膊，一个小时伤口就溃烂了。”  
“明明是白藓。”马尔福用没受伤的那只手打开瓶子闻了闻，“我在院长那里看到过。”  
“哼。”  
“波特，你真是个奇怪的人。”  
“哦？”  
“明明是个格兰芬多，有的时候却像个斯莱特林。”马尔福若有所思地看着她，“比如现在，你只不过是来让我不要为难你的朋友，但是态度和手段却精明地不像一头狮子。”而他甚至有种对方的确是带着关心来看他的错觉，当然这一点马尔福没说出来。  
“想得太多容易秃头，大少爷。回见。”哈莉没有回答他，摆摆手走了。

可惜哈莉依旧迟了一步。消息还是漏到了卢修斯·马尔福的耳朵里。  
小马尔福指天发誓（主要是被魔杖指着的关系）说绝对不是他自己干的，哈莉看他不似作伪的样子，就放过了他。  
“既然你父亲知道了，咱俩的约定作废。”哈莉收回魔杖，暗道自己还不够仔细，怎么就忘了马尔福身边的这群跟班了呢！斯莱特林这几个纯血家族之间都是有联系的——啊哈，还有那个潘西·帕金森，搞不好就是她告的状，为了在马尔福家主前留一个好印象。  
“嘿！这不公平！”  
“要怪就怪你的小朋友们去吧！”哈莉头也不回地走了，不理会马尔福在后面气呼呼地大喊大叫。  
看来这事儿还得再想其他的办法。

to be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 马尔福一家利益至上，卢爹又在魔法部只手遮天，所以想要救巴克比克还得从和他们好好打交道入手，去查找案卷，写辩词啥的根本没用（。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 因为某些众所周知的原因，一直上不了AO3，所以同步被耽搁了一阵子。  
> 第三学年已经更新到05了，会慢慢补上的。

03

周六晚上哈莉熟门熟路地摸到地窖办公室，甚至比预定时间还早了十分钟。  
禁闭内容是帮忙处理雏菊根和毛虫（它们都是缩身药水的原料）。哈莉飞快地完成了任务后，捧着早就准备好的笔记本挪到斯内普边上，“教授，我可以请教您一些魔药问题吗？”  
“说。”斯内普头也不抬。  
于是哈莉兴冲冲把十几个问题一一抛了出来，等待魔药大师的解答。  
“教授，月长石的用途我写了十个，但是想不出更多了——”  
“您觉得活地狱汤剂这么熬是不是会更好——”  
“我认为欢欣剂的副作用可以这样避免——”  
“迷乱药的成分——”  
……  
等到最后一个问题问完，已经是一个小时以后，斯内普的耐心似乎也到了尽头。  
“我建议你多读书，波特小姐。”魔药教授在论文上画着叉，暴躁地说，“不要让我觉得你是个不识字的小婴儿。”  
“您不知道我暑假里有多惨，”哈莉可怜巴巴地解释道，“别说其他的课外书了，我连课本都摸不到。他们不让我做作业——”  
斯内普终于抬头看了她一眼，“我听说波特小姐把自己的姑妈吹上了天？”  
“要是您听见有人侮辱自己的母亲，我敢说您也会那么做的。”  
听到这个回答，斯内普顿了一下，然后嘴角弯成哈莉熟悉的弧度——这通常意味着讽刺，“不要把你的教授和冲动的蠢狮子相提并论。”  
哈莉撇了撇嘴，“知道了，教授，以后我保证不让他们当场抓到把柄。”言下之意是坚决不悔改，但是可以换种方式。  
对此，斯内普只是哼笑了一声，没发表意见。

鉴于玛姬姑妈的那次意外，哈莉自然没能让姨父或者姨妈在自己的表格签上字。  
不去也没什么大不了的，她安慰自己。反倒是罗恩和赫敏一脸抱歉地看着她，让她觉得自己是全天下第一的可怜虫。  
“去吧，去吧。”她推着两个朋友往外走，“别管我了，咱们万圣节晚宴上见。”  
哈莉已经计划好了，这部分时间她可以去图书馆看书，或在公共休息室写作业，或到地窖找斯内普教授讨论问题——她几乎可以肯定，魔药教授一定在自己的办公室没出去，或者……什么也不做。  
事实上，因为功课、魁地奇和莫名其妙蹦出来大冒险占据了她几乎所有的时间，哈莉发现自己从没有好好地，什么也不想地，在学校里只是安安静静地一个人呆着。于是她最后决定随便逛逛。  
她就这么漫无目的地走着，晃荡到了黑湖边上。

“哈莉？很难得会在这里看到你。”  
“下午好，教授。”哈莉看到卢平，也有点意外。  
“你不怕这棵树吗？”  
“打人柳？当然不，我觉得它挺有意思的。您也喜欢在这边上散步吗？”  
“我在霍格沃茨念书的那会儿常来。”卢平说着，露出了怀念的神色。哈莉想起来了，卢平教授第一次见到自己的时候也是这个表情，直觉告诉她黑魔法防御教授一定知道些过去的事情。  
“嗯……教授，”哈莉犹豫着问道，“您认识我的父母吗？”  
“哦，你问我认识詹姆和莉莉吗？”卢平笑笑，“答案是当然。”  
“那您可以和我说说他们吗？”哈莉问，“我很难有机会听到他们的事情。”  
卢平点点头，一边回忆一边带着淡淡的笑容和哈莉分享了一些年轻时候的故事。  
“我们那个时候都是格兰芬多的学生。和受欢迎的詹姆和莉莉不一样，我在学院里没什么朋友，但是你的父母，非常慷慨地给了我很多帮助。特别是你的母亲，她不仅是一个天赋异禀的女巫，更是一个非常善良的人，她善于发现人身上美好的那一部分，甚至是别人自己都没发现的。”卢平温柔地看着哈莉，“因此，说他们是我一生的挚友也不为过。”  
又来了，那个熟悉的神情。哈莉眨了眨眼睛。  
“您看我的眼神和一个人很像。”  
“哦？是谁？”  
“斯内普教授。”  
“西弗勒斯吗……”卢平有些意外，不过他很快恢复了平日的表情，“总之，你的父母很优秀，我相信很多人像我一样喜欢他们。好了，天快黑了，我送你回城堡，今晚还有丰盛的宴会呢。”

卢平和哈莉一起走进了门厅，碰到魔药教授的时候两人正在津津有味地谈论着如何对付一只欣克庞克。  
“卢平，波特小姐。”斯内普扯了扯嘴角，“多么有趣的组合。”  
“我们只是刚好碰到，西弗勒斯。”卢平依旧很温和，“我听说哈莉的魔药课成绩非常出众，希望她的黑魔法防御术也能跟上。是吧，哈莉？”  
“哦，是的，我正在向卢平教授请教……”  
“如果波特小姐还想和我学复方汤剂的话，”斯内普很不客气地打断，“现在跟上。”  
“您愿意教我了？”哈莉欣喜若狂，要知道她可是已经求了斯内普很久，教授一直没答应，毕竟这是六年级的课程内容。  
斯内普哼了一声转身就走。  
“对不起，卢平教授——”哈莉甚至来不及说完抱歉，只能匆匆冲卢平地鞠了一躬就飞快地追了上去。  
“教授！斯内普教授！等等我！”  
“安静，波特。格兰芬多什么时候能学会不大喊大叫？”斯内普似乎从刚才遇见他们时心情就不太好，哈莉适时地决定闭嘴。但不知道是不是她的错觉，训完人之后斯内普的走路速度的确慢了一些。  
两个人一直没说话，直到进入地窖办公室。  
“复方汤剂，我想波特小姐应该已经有所了解了？”  
“是，它可以让服用者变成另外一个人。”  
“同时也很危险，如果制作出现错误的话……”斯内普轻声说，“告诉我，波特小姐，为什么想要学？”  
“我记得您在二年级的课上就提到过，事实上我已经好奇很久了，但是里面有些原料，呃，您知道，学生是接触不到的。”  
斯内普看了她一会儿。  
“熬制复方汤剂需要一个月。”他最后说道，“所以从明天开始的一个月，每天晚上，不许迟到。”  
“没问题，教授！”

从地窖离开后，哈莉匆匆赶往礼堂。  
“你去哪儿了？”罗恩和赫敏脸上还留着初访霍格莫德后的兴奋，他们脸红扑扑的，迫不及待地向哈莉展示从蜂蜜公爵带回来的一大包糖果。  
“看，这是胡椒薄荷，蜂蜜滋滋糖，还有他们新出的牛奶软糖……”  
“我们去了好多地方，佐科笑话店，文人居羽毛笔专卖店，猫头鹰邮局，除了尖叫棚屋大概都到了——对了，三把扫帚，那里的黄油啤酒真是绝了！”  
哈莉愉快地看着他俩你一言我一语地分享着一天的见闻，并不插嘴，很惊讶地发现自己竟然没有丝毫的嫉妒。  
“哈莉？”说了好久之后，赫敏停下来看她的脸色，小心翼翼地问，“你还好吧？今天过得怎么样？”  
“好极了。”哈莉说，“和卢平教授聊了会儿天。你们知道吗，教授以前和我爸爸妈妈是好朋友……这感觉真不错，虽然只是通过别人的描述来得知我父母的事情，但就像是我有了家人一样。”  
赫敏抱了抱她。

万圣节的餐桌总是丰盛的。他们三人实在没忍住大吃大喝，最终揉着圆滚滚的肚子回格兰芬多的塔楼时，哈莉觉得自己因为吃太多了，血液全在胃里，以至于整个人迷迷瞪瞪的。  
他们走到公共休息室前时，发现门口被一群格兰芬多的学生围得水泄不通。  
“怎么了？”哈莉打着哈欠问道。  
“不知道，”罗恩仗着身高优势向前探头探脑，“总不会大家都忘了口令吧。”  
“胖夫人不见了！”金妮尖声说着，朝他们走来。  
“什么？”  
“画像被毁了！”  
“请让一让。”就在学生们叽叽喳喳吵着不知道怎么办的时候，邓布利多赶来了。他们跟随着校长的脚步走上前去，看到原本是胖夫人画像的地方现在只剩下一个画框，和被划得一塌糊涂的画布。  
所有人脸上都露出了半是惊慌半是迷茫的表情。  
“谁干的？”有人问道。  
“不知道，太可怕了。”  
“真是野蛮。”  
邓布利多让费尔奇去搜寻画像的下落，同时关闭整个学校的大门，不让人随意进出。二十分钟后，等他们最后终于找到胖夫人的时候，这位可怜的女士正躲在五楼的一幅风景画里哭诉着什么可怕的事情。  
“是小天狼星·布莱克！”他们听到她这么尖叫道。

从那个名字被喊出开始，罗恩和赫敏就一直不安地看着哈莉。  
邓布利多安排所有的学生在礼堂过夜，自己则和所有教职工一起进行一次彻底的搜查。  
“你们觉得他还在城堡里吗？”赫敏率先开口了，声音中是浓浓的担忧。  
“别怕，”哈莉抓过一个睡袋，“就算在，今晚咱们也是安全的。”  
“哈莉，”赫敏不可置信道，“布莱克有可能，不，百分之九十的概率是冲你来的，你一点都不担心吗？”  
“你们说，如果他是来杀我的话，”哈莉平躺下，两眼直瞪瞪地看着被施了魔法的天花板，“为什么不挑一个大家都不在的时间呢？比如说，今天白天，你们都去了霍格莫德的时候？”  
“布莱克在逃亡中，哪会管那么多？”罗恩分析道，“他只是刚好有这个机会，于是就闯进来了。”  
“而且，如果不是来找你，”赫敏幽幽地补了一句，“他还能来做什么呢……”  
哈莉陷入了沉思。  
刚才明明是很困的，现在却因为脑子里装得东西太多，反而睡不着了。  
她躲在自己的睡袋里，听着周围的动静。  
一会儿是珀西（作为男学生会主席）熄灭了所有的灯光，一会儿是周围人嗡嗡嗡的讨论声，一会儿又是珀西，和他的搭档在学生们中间走来走去，制止他们交谈。每隔一阵子就会有一名教师进来巡视情况，没多久，邓布利多进来了，身后还跟着斯内普。  
“没有发现布莱克。”斯内普小声说道，“已经搜查了所有地方。”  
“我想他不会在城堡里逗留的。”  
“他竟然能够独自进入霍格沃茨，”斯内普低沉的声音钻进哈莉的耳朵，“他是怎么进来的，您想过吗？”  
“想过不少，但是每一个似乎都不太可能。”  
“您也许记得，新学期开始时我对您任命……”  
“城堡里没有人能够帮助布莱克进来，西弗勒斯。”邓布利多的脚步声越来越近，哈莉赶紧闭上眼装睡，“我相信学校还是安全的。”  
“那波特小姐呢？需要警告她吗？”  
“也许吧。不过，现在我认为应该让她睡个好觉。”

to be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 也许能看出来，这一部分写的受电影影响比较大……  
> 另外解释一下，教授那一段并不是吃醋（虽然我知道大家都想主角快点发展感情线，然鹅作者真的要努力控计寄几不OOC），只是卢平的每一次出现都是在强迫他回忆起掠夺者的恶劣行径和那段非常不愉快的学校时光，加上看到原本比较依赖他的哈莉和卢平走在一起，不自觉想起莉莉也是这么和他渐行渐远的，于是内心极度不开心罢辽。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 教父出场啦。【但我似乎把大黑狗写得过于可爱了_(:з」∠)_

04

布莱克事件在学校里发酵了好长一段时间，但是哈莉，作为最应该担心的人，却无暇去顾及这件事情。  
因为魁地奇比赛马上就要来了。  
今年是伍德在霍格沃茨的最后一年，这位格兰芬多的学院队队长对于他们前两年没有拿到魁奇地杯相当地耿耿于怀。所以这一年甫一开始，他就加大了对队员们的训练。  
“我们有最好的队伍，只是运气太差了。今年我们要扭转这个局面，所以大家更要刻苦练习！”  
虽然伍德平时对他们要求是高了点，但大家也都不希望伍德带着遗憾毕业，因此非常配合。就连最爱捣蛋的韦斯莱双胞胎对待训练都比平时严肃了一百倍。  
但是这不意味着哈莉愿意被她的队长拖着讲战术直到自己上课迟到。  
在伍德拽着她第三次提醒“塞德里克·迪戈里的转弯技术非常棒，你必须想办法拖住他”的时候，哈莉发现自己的黑魔法防御术已经开始了十分钟。  
“对不起卢平教授，我迟——”哈莉飞奔进教室，但是道歉的话卡在了半道上。站在讲台上的，不是以往那个温和的黑魔法防御课教授，而是一身黑的魔药教授。  
“课在十分钟前已经开始了。”斯内普黑着脸对她说，“我是不是可以这样理解：魔药课的禁闭已经没办法满足波特小姐了？格兰芬多扣十分。坐下。”  
“是，先生。”哈莉郁闷地走到自己的座位上。虽然斯内普喜欢抓住一切机会让格兰芬多的宝石变少，但这还是他第一次当堂给哈莉扣分，可见男人的心情不佳到了极点。  
“把你们的书翻到394页。”  
“对不起，先生，卢平教授怎么了？”冒着再一次被扣分的风险，哈莉举手，大着胆子问道。  
斯内普的表情似乎更难看了，“这和你无关，波特。”他大步在教室里逡巡，“你们的黑魔法防御课教授目前身体状况不足以支撑他来授课。我说了，把书翻到394页，现在！”  
斯内普的坏脾气一直延续到了下课，他不仅对卢平之前的课程进度冷嘲热讽，还给全班学生布置了一大堆的课后作业。  
“真是不可理喻！”罗恩骂道，“我觉得他就是在针对卢平教授！”  
“真希望卢平教授能很快好起来……”赫敏很忧郁。  
“太惨了，两卷羊皮纸的论文！这周还有魁地奇比赛呢！”哈莉也愁眉苦脸。

哈莉说得没错，这周六就是他们今年的第一场魁地奇比赛，格兰芬多对赫奇帕奇。  
尽管经历了好几个月的刻苦训练，但伍德还是忧心忡忡——最近的天气对于比赛来说实在是太差了。  
“波特，”他第一百零一次提醒哈莉，“你只要专注找飞贼就好了，其他的一切都交给我们。”  
“不要焦虑，伍德，”哈莉试图安抚她的队长，好让他能放过自己，“我保证除了金色飞贼什么都不想。”  
“千万不要轻敌，赫奇帕奇今年换了阵容和战术，他们的新队长迪戈里本人是个很出色的找球手——”  
安吉丽娜，艾丽娅和凯蒂突然开始咯咯笑起来。  
哈莉疑惑地看了她们一眼。  
“塞德里克·迪戈里，”安吉丽娜说，“就是那个高个子的帅哥，是不是？”  
“要我说，他只是个长得好看的小白脸罢了，”弗雷德看起来酸溜溜的，“不值一提。只要哈莉不会故意输给他就行了，你不会吧，哈莉？”  
哈莉有些茫然：“我为什么要这么做？”  
“嗯——比如说，为了引起迪戈里的注意？”  
“我又不喜欢他，为什么要引起他的注意？”哈莉惊骇地问，“还要以输球为代价？”  
“我就说吧，”乔治笑嘻嘻地搭住他兄弟的肩膀，“我们的小哈莉审美非常正常，不用担心她会被野男人迷惑。”  
“不管怎么说，”伍德极力把话题带回魁地奇上，“哈莉，这场比赛能不能赢，全靠你了。”

事实证明，伍德的担心是对的。  
周六这天的天气比之前任何一天都要坏。哈莉非常怀疑在那样的大风下，自己能否平稳地呆在扫帚上。从这一点上来说，塞德里克的胜算可比她大——至少他比哈莉重得多，不会被风刮跑。  
上场前哈莉施了个保暖咒，以确保自己不会在高空中被冻僵。但是真的飞起来后，她发现这么点温度和劈头盖脸的狂风暴雨比起来，效果真的不大。  
“飞贼，飞贼……”她在心里默念着。大雨模糊了她的视线，所见之处除了雨幕，就是灰霾的天空，连个金色的影子都瞧不见。  
哈莉躲开横冲直撞的游走球，咬咬牙骑着她的光轮2000升到更高的空中，感到周围的空气又下降了几个摄氏度。但是至少远离了其他的干扰，所有人都在她的视线下方旋转，哈莉重新开始放眼搜寻金色飞贼。  
一道闪电划过，让哈莉敏锐地捕捉到了远处的一个闪烁的光点。她顾不得接下来震耳欲聋的雷声，迅速朝光斑飞去——她看到迪戈里似乎也朝那个方向去了。哈莉倾下身体，死死抓住扫帚柄，“加油，快点儿！”  
凭着身体轻快的优势，哈莉赶在了赫奇帕奇找球手的前头，很好，飞贼离她只有一点点距离了——  
突然奇怪的事情发生了。  
哈莉感到一阵寒流涌进身体，耳边的风声和暴雨声消失了，有一种不祥的预感。哈莉伸长了胳膊去抓那只金色的小球，然后突然被什么东西吸引住了视线：  
很多，很多的摄魂怪在她周围游荡。  
哈莉感觉到它们都在看着自己。  
有人在她的脑袋里尖叫，有人在悲惨地呻吟……头好晕。  
她抓到飞贼了吗？哈莉迷迷糊糊地想。  
“不要杀她！求你！”一阵尖利的大笑，接着又是一阵痛苦的哀嚎，哈莉什么都听不到了。

哈莉是在听到一阵窃窃私语声之后醒来的。  
不必再去猜测了，她自嘲般地想着，毫无疑问她肯定又是在医疗翼里。哈莉睁开眼睛，看到格兰芬多的魁地奇队员们带着满身的泥浆和雨水围在她的病床旁，罗恩和赫敏也在，每个人脸上都是由担心和喜悦混杂组成的古怪表情。  
“哈莉！你醒了！”  
“你觉得怎么样？有哪里不舒服吗？”  
“发生了什么？”哈莉揉着脑袋坐起来，“我是不是又晕过去了？”  
“你从半空中掉下来了，”队员们七嘴八舌道，“我们差点以为你要摔死了！”  
“还好邓布利多及时给你施了个咒，是软着陆。”  
“摄魂怪跑到球场里来了，大概得有一百多个吧——”  
“邓布利多教授气坏了，现在正在和它们交涉呢！”  
“所以，”哈莉说，“比赛呢，怎么样了？”  
“一个好消息和一个坏消息，你想先听哪个？”  
“呃，坏消息是？”  
乔治手里一直捧着一个长长的包裹，他走上前来，哈莉才看清布里面包的是什么：一堆横七竖八的木头枝子和碎片。  
“我很抱歉，哈莉，”赫敏说道，“你摔下来后，你的扫帚就被风吹走了……然后掉到了打人柳上。”  
哈莉感到一阵肉痛，她深呼一口气，勉强才找回自己的声音，“那——那好消息呢？”  
“好消息是，”罗恩抢着说，“我们赢了！哈莉！你最后那一伸手简直绝了！”  
“就在摔下来的同时还死死攥着飞贼，”弗雷德眨眼道，“真可惜你没看到伍德当时的表情，我敢说他快感动哭了。”  
哈莉终于露出了一个真心的笑容。

哈莉出院后第一件事就是迫不及待找到黑魔法防御教授，想让他教自己对付摄魂怪的方法。  
卢平脸上有着大病初愈之人常有的苍白和虚弱，虽然如此，他的表情依旧很温和，他冲哈莉笑了笑，“我想我知道你的来意，但是我可不是抵御摄魂怪的专家，我……”  
“但是您在火车上击退了它们。”  
“那次只有一个，用某些防御的方法是可行的——”  
“是什么方法呢？您能教我吗？”哈莉不达目的决不罢休，“万一下次比赛又遇到它们，我不可能再有那么好的运气了。”  
卢平有些犹豫，“好吧，我可以想办法帮你。但是最近恐怕不行，生病期间我积了一大堆事情要做——”  
“您可以先教我那个防御的咒语，”哈莉坚持道，“然后我回去自己练习，等您身体康复了再来找您做实战训练。”  
“好吧，”卢平叹了口气，“从理论到实践，哈莉，你倒是很懂得学习咒语的窍门。是有那么一个咒语，叫做守护神咒，属于比较高深的魔法。”  
“您能具体说说吗？”  
“当你正确施展一个守护神咒的时候，它就为你召唤来一个守护神，”卢平说，“守护神能够在你和摄魂怪之间起到一种盾牌的作用，帮你阻挡掉摄魂怪的影响。”  
“听上去很棒。”  
“对，但是我得事先提醒你，哈莉，这不是什么普通的课本咒语，许多经验丰富的巫师都未必能够成功召唤守护神。”  
“所以究竟要怎么做呢？”  
“召唤守护神时，必须尽力去回想那些快乐的，正面的事情，然后喊出咒语——呼神护卫。”  
“呼神护卫。”哈莉重复道，“我知道了。谢谢教授！”

哈莉逐渐养成了趁别的学生在霍格莫德游玩，到黑湖（准确说来是打人柳）边上打发时间的习惯。  
除了第一周溜达的时候遇到卢平教授之外，她再也没在周围见过半个人影。三年级以上的学生不会放弃去蜂蜜公爵和佐科笑话店的机会；低年级学生似乎都很怕这棵脾气暴躁的树，不会上这儿来。所以无论是看书还是发呆，又或者单纯晒晒太阳、睡个午觉，这里都是一个很好的选择。  
她很惊讶自己竟然到了第三年才发现这么个好地方。  
这天送走了罗恩和赫敏，哈莉夹着从图书馆借来的书来到湖边，决定趁这段时间好好研究一下守护神咒。  
坐下来没多久，她就感觉到有什么东西正在盯着她。哈莉抬起头，看到不远处的小山坡上站着一团黑乎乎的庞然大物。  
她瞪着那个生物看了一会儿，不确定是什么，于是好奇心驱使她起身向前走了走，想要看得更清楚些。结果那个黑影见她走近，反倒后退了几步，它走动的状态让哈莉意识到那是一只黑色的大狗。  
按说这样的巨犬，应该是挺吓人的。但是哈莉丝毫没有感觉到害怕，更多的反而是好奇——她还是第一次在霍格沃茨见到除了各种宠物和神奇生物之外，如此正常的动物——忽略它的体型的话。  
哈莉不确定黑狗想不想让自己靠近，于是蹲了下来。看到她不走了，黑狗也在几步开外停了下来。一人一狗开始对望。  
哈莉眨眨眼。  
黑狗也眨了眨眼。  
哈莉觉得很有趣，于是试探着朝它招招手，黑狗盯着她看了一会儿，竟然迈着步子过来了。走到身前哈莉才发现它真的是很大——体型几乎像一只小熊，它的毛有些杂乱，可能是在外流浪久了的缘故。  
“以前怎么没见过你？”哈莉坐下来开始和它聊天，“是走了很远的路过来的吗？”  
大狗很通人性，像是听懂了她的话，喉咙里呜咽一声表示赞同。  
“啊，那不是很辛苦？要不就呆在霍格沃茨别走了吧。”哈莉越看越觉得可爱，终于没忍住伸手撸了一把狗脖子，大黑狗居然蹭了蹭她的手。得到回应的哈莉开心极了，索性放开胆量帮它梳理起了身上的毛。  
“哎，你饿不饿？我去给你搞点儿吃的？”  
黑狗摇了摇尾巴，期待地看着她。

哈莉回来的时候，怀里抱着从厨房顺来的的食物——家养小精灵们慷慨地将油纸袋塞得鼓鼓囊囊的，里面装满了鸡腿和牛肉馅饼。  
大狗可能真的饿坏了，哈莉一放下纸袋它就迫不及待地凑了上去。  
“嘿，慢点儿，没人和你抢！”哈莉一边好笑地在边上看着它狼吞虎咽，一边感叹道，“这是饿了多久啊……”  
鸡腿和碎肉馅饼很快就被一扫而空，黑狗舔舔自己的爪子，像是十分满足。  
“我要看会儿书，”哈莉叮嘱它，“你乖乖的，不要吵哦。”  
黑狗闻言，当真安安静静地在哈莉身边趴了下来，于是一人一狗和谐相处了一个下午。天快黑的时候，哈莉站起了身，大狗也跟着立了起来。  
“我的朋友们这会儿该回来了，我得先走啦。”哈莉对着它说，知道对方一定能听懂，“下次再来看你吧。”

to be continued


	5. Chapter 5

05

出于某种私心，哈莉没把黑狗的事情告诉罗恩和赫敏。既然他们一起去了霍格莫德，肯定发生了不少自己不知道的事情，哈莉对自己说，也应该允许我有一些私人的小秘密，不是吗？  
圣诞节前学生们又获得了一次前往霍格莫德的机会。  
哈莉照例又准备去黑湖边上打发时间，顺便看望那位四条腿的新朋友。就在要走出休息室的时候，她被韦斯莱双胞胎拦住了。  
“你们俩不去霍格莫德吗？”哈莉有些惊讶，这俩兄弟怎么会放过去佐科笑话店的机会？  
“当然要去，不过要过一会儿。”  
“在我们把东西送给你之后。”  
“送我东西？”哈莉更疑惑了，“圣诞礼物吗？可是圣诞还没到——”  
“没错。”  
“一份大礼。”弗雷德和乔治一唱一和，从身后拿出一叠破旧的羊皮纸。  
哈莉好奇地看着那张空白的纸在乔治念叨了“我庄严宣誓我没干好事”之后，变成了一张霍格沃茨的详细地图，这还不算什么——最奇妙的是，地图上还清清楚楚地标明了什么人现在正在什么地方，比如说，邓布利多正在办公室来回踱步，而费尔奇正在三楼的走廊，和他的洛丽丝夫人一起转悠呢。  
“哇哦！”哈莉赞叹道。傻子都知道这件东西是个宝贝。  
双胞胎又给她指出了有7条可以从学校通到霍格莫德的密道，并建议她使用独眼驼背女巫身后的那条。  
“怎么样，是不是很有用？”  
“有了它，你就可以大胆出行了！”  
哈莉激动地脸庞发亮，不知道说什么才好：“这——太感谢了！可是你们不用了吗？”  
“我们已经把霍格沃茨的每一条密道牢记于心。”弗雷德挺起了胸膛。  
“而且我们觉得你比我们更需要它。”乔治朝她眨眨眼睛。  
“好好使用。”双胞胎异口同声。  
“对了，用完之后记得说一句‘恶作剧完毕’。”  
“它就会重新变回一张白纸了。”

半小时后，哈莉站在了蜂蜜公爵的店里。  
店里生意很好，到处都是沉浸在糖果世界的顾客，她完全不用担心会被发现。巧得很，在不远的货架边，她看到了正在给她挑礼物的罗恩和赫敏。  
“哈莉不会喜欢这个的。”是赫敏的声音。  
“那这个呢？”罗恩举起一个罐子。  
“不，不要这个。”哈莉凑上去回答道。  
“哇！”  
“哈莉！”  
“嘘！”  
哈莉小声地把活点地图的事情告诉了他们。罗恩显得很气愤（“他们竟然从来没告诉过我！”），而赫敏则露出了不赞同的表情。  
“你——你会把它上交的，对吗？”她不安地问。  
“当然不，”哈莉干脆地拒绝了，“上交的话他们肯定会问我是从哪儿来的，我可不能出卖弗雷德和乔治。而且有了它我就能知道哪儿是安全的了，别担心。”  
“唔，好吧，”赫敏看上去似乎还有些忧虑，但最后妥协了，“我相信你知道自己在做什么——”  
“嘿，难得圣诞前咱们三个都在这儿，”罗恩打断她，兴致很高地提议道，“咱们去三把扫帚喝一杯吧！”

哈莉承认他们对黄油啤酒的所有夸赞都是有道理的，她从没喝过这么好喝的饮料——有些甜甜的，带着奶油的香气，而且让人由内而外地缓和起来了。  
她正美美地享用着自己的那份，就听到门口传来熟悉的说话声，是霍格沃茨的教职工们和魔法部长一块儿进了酒吧。  
罗恩和赫敏迅速将她的脑袋往下按。哈莉躲到了椅子下面，眼睁睁地看着麦格和弗立维教授，海格和福吉从边上走过，就在他们隔壁一个较为隐蔽的位置坐了下来。  
哈莉叹了口气，真是出师不利。她可不想第一次偷溜出来就被自家院长抓个正着。  
正考虑着是不是该偷偷溜出去，哈莉做梦也没想到教授们接下来的谈话像个重磅炸弹一般丢在了她的心上。  
“摄魂怪一直在学校……让我们怎么……”是麦格教授的声音。  
“没办法……为了保护大家……”福吉似乎是在解释着什么。  
“我仍然不能相信小天狼星……我还记得……”酒吧老板娘罗斯默塔女士也加入了他们的谈话。  
“你不知道……比你想的更坏……”  
“比杀人……”  
“你记得……布莱克和波特是关系最好……莉莉和詹姆结婚的时候……伴郎……”福吉的声音断断续续传过来，“哈莉出生的时候……教父……可怜的姑娘……她不知道……”  
哈莉停下了喝黄油啤酒的动作，手僵在半空。  
“所以布莱克……告密……”  
“邓布利多告诉……詹姆和莉莉……躲起来……但是……赤胆忠心咒……保护人……”  
“詹姆坚持……最后……”  
“布莱克……杀了小矮星彼得……碎片……只剩下一个手指头……”  
哈莉突然觉得刚才喝进去的饮料都在胃里结成了冰，让她浑身发冷。

从密道回霍格沃茨后，哈莉就开始在学校里游荡，她暂时什么也不想做。她没办法控制自己去想刚才听到的对话——  
小天狼星布莱克是她父母的好朋友，但是他却背叛了他们。  
她突然想起了什么，于是匆匆跑回宿舍，打开自己的衣柜，拿出海格两年前送给她的一本相册——那里头都是她父母的相片。  
哈莉一页一页地翻过去，终于在詹姆和莉莉的婚礼合影上找到了小天狼星·布莱克。他是他们的伴郎。哈莉把脸凑得很近想看的仔细一点儿，心里却产生了一种古怪的感觉：眼前这个头发微卷，帅气俊朗的男人不会干出背叛自己朋友的事儿。  
但随后她又开始唾弃自己，凭外貌判断人太不靠谱，既然麦格和福吉都那么肯定，应该不会有错才是……但是那种奇异的“偏差感”却挥之不去。  
心事重重的结果就是这个晚上哈莉完全没有睡好，只要稍稍有些困意来临，她就会听到母亲的尖叫，一阵绿光闪过，然后是大笑的小天狼星，一会儿小天狼星面容扭曲起来，又变成了某个面目模糊的人……

第二天哈莉是被赫敏摇醒的。  
“哈莉？已经中午了，你该起——”她说到一半愣住了，因为哈莉的脸色十分难看，两个黑眼圈明晃晃地挂在眼皮下面，眼睛里是红血丝。  
“天呐，你看着很不好。”赫敏焦虑地说，“你得去找庞弗雷夫人看看，哈莉。”  
“我没事，”哈莉爬起来，“几点了？”  
“午餐时间，现在去还赶得上——”  
“好极了，”哈莉开始穿衣服，“等我五分钟，我快饿死了。”  
吃饭的时候罗恩和赫敏一直偷偷看着哈莉，但是谁也没敢开口谈论昨天的事情。哈莉自顾自毫无形象可言地狼吞虎咽，毕竟前一天从霍格莫德回来后她就没进过食了。等她吃得差不多了，赫敏才小心翼翼地打破沉默。  
“想好今天做点什么了吗，哈莉？”  
“不知道，晚上我要去地窖找斯内普教授，但是下午，”哈莉无所谓地说道，“没什么特别的安排。”  
“说真的，今天是平安夜，你找斯——”罗恩忍不住插嘴，被赫敏狠狠地瞪了回去。  
“要不要去图书馆？”她提议道。  
“拜托，现在是假期！”罗恩不赞同，“我们可以去看望海格，好久没见他了。”  
“但是哈莉最好不要离开——”  
“就这么定了，现在就走。”哈莉打断了赫敏，随手抹了抹自己的嘴巴，“我还能问问他小天狼星布莱克的事情，他应该知道不少。”  
罗恩和赫敏对视了一眼，无奈地追上了已经起身离开的哈莉。

下午哈莉并没能从海格嘴里问到更多的消息。因为他们的猎场看守兼保护神奇生物老师有更麻烦的事情需要解决——巴克比克因为伤人的事情受到了卢修斯·马尔福的投诉，处置危险生物委员会将对它进行审判。  
整个下午他们都在安慰泪眼汪汪的海格，使劲了浑身解数。  
哈莉不由得有些内疚，之前发现有人给马尔福先生通风报信之后，她是打算另想办法来着，但是后来又发生了成堆的事情，让她把这件事完完全全地给忘了。  
“别担心，”她还是试图安抚海格，“我们总能找到救它的办法。”  
“是啊，”赫敏帮腔道，“我们会来帮助你，海格，准备强有力的辩词，来证明巴克比克绝对不会主动伤人。”  
于是剩下距离晚饭的一大段时间里，他们三个人又去了图书馆，查阅和神奇动物相关的案卷和资料。

经历了这样一个忙乱不堪的下午，原本就没休息好的哈莉感觉更加疲惫了。但是她晚上还是去了斯内普的地窖。  
魔药教授看到她似乎有些惊讶。  
“我以为今晚波特小姐不会来了。”  
“说好的一个月，教授，”哈莉虚弱地笑了一下，“哪怕是平安夜也不能让我的药剂半途而废。”  
斯内普仔细看了她一会儿，显得有些生气：“看看你糟糕的身体状况，波特，”他毫不客气地指出，“你是想毁了前半个月的成果，还是说想体会一下隆巴顿炸坩埚的感觉？”  
“哦……”哈莉缓慢地眨了下眼睛，“我没想到这一点，对不起。”看来教授还是担心自己浪费他宝贵的魔药材料。  
一夜的忧虑和噩梦的确让她变得迟钝不少，哈莉在原地呆站了一会儿，自己刚才想和教授说什么来着？  
斯内普见她并没有马上离开的意思，皱起了眉头：“还有事？”  
哦，对了。“我是想问，呃，教授，能不能给我一瓶无梦药水？”哈莉揉了揉眼睛，“最近我一直睡不好，总是被噩梦惊醒——”  
“或许你应该去找庞弗雷夫人，小姐。”  
“——只要接近摄魂怪，我都会听见我母亲的尖叫，听到她苦苦哀求伏地魔不要杀我，然后是那个黑魔头的笑声……”哈莉恍恍惚惚地自言自语道，完全没在意斯内普说了什么，“昨天晚上我梦到他们都被炸成了碎片……”  
斯内普看着女孩红肿的眼睛和惨不忍睹的苍白脸色，一言不发地从柜子里拿了一瓶药水出来递给她，“睡前喝。”  
“谢谢教授。”哈莉再次努力地笑了一下，“平安夜快乐。”

魔药大师的药水效果很好，哈莉睡了一个踏实安稳的觉，什么都没梦到。等一觉睡到早上自然醒来时，她看了眼闹钟，才八点不到。赫敏已经起来了，对她说了声“圣诞快乐”，然后指指床脚，示意她可以拆礼物了。  
哈莉看了一眼包裹堆，感觉心情好了不少。  
除去罗恩和赫敏的礼物，以及韦斯莱夫人照例寄过来的毛衣和食物，哈莉今年为感谢卢平教授的帮助，送了他一只漂亮、崭新的公文包，教授则送了她一盒五彩斑斓的糖果巧克力。哈莉还怀着忐忑不安的心情第一次给斯内普也送了份礼物——一支样式简单但是非常好用的黑色羽毛笔，她万万没想到魔药教授竟然给她回礼了，是一本《强力药剂》。  
还真有教授的风格啊，哈莉苦笑，不过一会儿又高兴了起来，看来教授还记着她曾经说过暑假没书看的事情。她暗暗下决心，要争取魔药成绩年年第一，或者目标更远大一点，某一天超过高年级学生，做到全校第一？  
最后还剩下一个细长的包裹。  
“这是什么？”赫敏已经拆完了自己的礼物，好奇地走了过来。  
“不知道。”哈莉一边说一边拆开了包装，“按说也没其他人会给我送礼物了呀……哇！”  
一把闪闪发光的火弩箭躺在她的床上。  
自从光轮2000被打人柳打得稀烂之后，哈莉就一直在用学校的流星系列进行魁地奇训练，但那些又老又破的扫帚实在是影响练习效率。因此看到这样一把全新的，有着国际标准的扫帚，哈莉有种天上掉馅饼的晕眩。  
但是赫敏却并不兴奋，甚至很严肃：“是谁送的，哈莉，有卡片吗？”  
哈莉翻找了一下，“没有，什么都没留。只有一把扫帚。”  
“唔……”赫敏的嘴巴抿了起来。  
“怎么了？”  
“你不觉得奇怪吗？”赫敏犀利地指出，“是谁会那么好心，花那么大一笔钱送你礼物，却不让你知道他是谁？”  
“嗯……”哈莉冷静了一点，“的确想不出谁会这么干。”  
“我倒是觉得，”赫敏慢吞吞地说，“也许是小天狼星·布莱克。”

to be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这一章虽然没什么特别重要的进展，但是第三学年的剧情我是早就定下的，接下来全都是往好的方向发展，放心吧。  
> 嗐，同人不就是为了弥补原作那些意难平吗！


	6. Chapter 6

06

全世界最棒的飞天扫帚在哈莉手上只呆了一个小时就被拿走了。赫敏把这件事告诉了麦格教授，她们都认为有必要对这把扫帚做一个全方面的检查，以防小天狼星在上面施咒来加害哈莉。  
哈莉当然知道她们是出于好心，并且她自己也觉得这样做比较稳妥，但是多多少少有点沮丧。而罗恩，因为连亲眼看一眼火弩箭的机会都没捞着，比哈莉还要愤怒一百倍。  
“你们疯了吗？”他生气地连音调都变了，“把一把火弩箭拆了？那和犯罪有什么区别？”  
赫敏选择不理他，兀自去了图书馆。  
哈莉也懒得在他俩中间调和，她还有更重要的事情去做——不出意外，她的复方汤剂在今天就能完成制作了。  
她早早地去到地窖，斯内普照例正在坩埚前忙活。  
这一个月在她熬制复方汤剂的时候，她的魔药教授也没闲着，架着一口锅在熬着另外一种明显看起来更复杂得多的药剂。  
哈莉早就蠢蠢欲动想要提问了，这次终于没耐住自己的好奇心，“教授，您在熬的是什么？”  
趁斯内普还没开口讽刺前，她又抢着说道：“我看了您的操作和使用的材料，在《魔法药剂与药水》和《高级魔药制作》里都没有看到过类似的药水——”  
“看来波特小姐对自己的复方汤剂很有信心，竟然还能分神去看她的教授在做什么。”斯内普放下搅拌棍，慢条斯理地走到她的坩埚前：“让我看看你的成果。”  
哈莉紧张地盯着魔药教授检查她的汤剂。  
“是一副有效的药水。”斯内普仔细查看了一会儿，“装起来吧，然后放到我的柜子里。”  
哈莉松了一口气。  
她转头的时候，发现斯内普又开始管自己埋头熬那副复杂的药水。  
“需要我帮忙吗，教授？”  
“在边上呆着，不要妨碍我。”  
“哦。”哈莉听话地站在边上，观摩魔药大师的制作。教授的动作真优雅！她在心里赞叹道，认真的样子也非常迷人——她就这么眼睛一眨不眨地看着，直到斯内普微微舒出一口气，停下动作的时候，哈莉知道这副药剂应该是完成了。  
“需要我替您装起来吗，教授？”哈莉注意到魔药大师看上去十分疲惫了。也许正是因为如此，一向不耐烦别人插手自己事务的教授竟然默许了她的好意。“盛10盎司到玻璃杯里，其余的装进药瓶，放到你身后柜子的第二层上。”哈莉一一照做。  
“现在，把这杯药剂拿去给卢平，监督他喝完再回来。”

“嗨，哈莉，晚上好。”门开了，卢平的脸色很苍白，看上不太好，“如果是守护神咒的话，很抱歉我想可能得下次——”  
“不，教授，是这个，”哈莉举了举手上的杯子，“斯内普教授让我送来给您。”  
“哦，太感谢了。”卢平接过杯子，虚弱地笑了一下，“多亏了西弗勒斯。”  
“斯内普教授还让我看着您喝完。”  
卢平苦笑了一下，“当然，当然。我这就喝了它。”说着一饮而尽。  
“不能加点糖吗？”哈莉同情地看着最终还是没忍住皱眉的卢平说。送药过来的时候，她一路都能闻到那种浓重的苦味。  
“恐怕加了糖就没有效果了，不过良药苦口。谢谢你，哈莉，赶紧回去交差吧。”  
“晚安，卢平教授，保重身体。”

哈莉捧着空杯子回去交差，斯内普刚清理完坩埚，正在收拾桌上的药材。突然一个大胆的想法钻入了她的脑子。  
“教授，前两年并没见过您熬这副药剂。”  
“嗯哼。”  
“教授，卢平教授的请假时间好像总是在月圆前后。”  
“嗯哼。”  
“上次卢平教授给我们示范击退博格特的时候，我看到他最怕的东西是……月亮。”  
“嗯哼。”  
“教授——”  
“救世主小姐到底想说什么？”  
“卢平教授是狼人吗？”哈莉飞快地说出了自己的猜测，“您之前代课时候给我们布置的论文，我仔细查了资料，一切都能对得上。”  
“不算太蠢。”斯内普最终缓缓说道，嘴角似乎泛起了一丝胜利的微笑。

冷不丁发觉自己敬爱的教授是个狼人这件事还是挺震撼的。  
但是哈莉回去之后想了又想，觉得这个新发现对她并不会造成太大的影响——卢平教授是狼人，那又怎么样呢？他虽然衣着寒酸朴素，却是个翩翩有礼的君子；他显然具有强大的魔法能力，但对待每一个学生都和蔼可亲而不盛气凌人，堪称教师的典范。  
更何况，如果卢平有意要加害她，就凭他们单独在一起的时间来看，她早就死了好几次了。  
“卢平教授一定有自己的苦衷，”哈莉自言自语道，“虽然斯内普教授应该是故意让我知道的……就让它成为一个小秘密吧。”

哈莉越想越觉得自己的判断是对的。做出继续信任卢平的决定之后，她就没把这件事太放在心上。等到可怜的黑魔法防御教授熬过这次痛苦的月圆期后，她依约去找他练习守护神咒。  
“晚上好，哈莉。”卢平带着一个巨大的箱子进来了。“咒语练习得怎么样？”  
“唔，最成功的一次魔杖冒出了一些白光，”哈莉不好意思地说，“仅此而已。”  
“这很正常，”卢平放好东西转过身，“你才三年级，哈莉。也许实战会让你更有心得。今晚我们先拿博格特试一下，你准备好了咱们就开始。”  
哈莉攥紧了自己的魔杖，深吸一口气：“开始吧。”  
卢平打开箱子，一缕黑烟升起凝成了摄魂怪的形象，周围的空气随之冷了下来。  
哈莉脑子里迅速划过第一次踏入魔法世界时的景象，然后大声喊道：“呼神护卫！呼神护卫——呼神——”  
那种熟悉、无力的感觉席卷而来……被卢平教授拍醒的时候她发现自己晕在了地上。  
“对不起。”哈莉迅速坐起来，有点懊恼。  
“没事，你要是第一次就能成功，那才叫令人吃惊呢。”卢平递给她一块巧克力，“吃了它，会感觉好一点。”  
哈莉依旧闷闷不乐，对自己的表现十分不满意。  
“我的魔杖刚才是不是一点儿反应都没有？”  
“如果可以的话，能告诉我你刚才脑子里想的是什么吗？”  
“呃，我收到霍格沃茨入学通知书的场景。”  
“不够，”卢平摇头，“远远不够，你需要找一段更快乐的。”  
哈莉想了想，点点头，“我准备好了，请允许我再来一次。”  
卢平把手放在箱子上，“哈莉，快乐的事，预备！”  
哈莉脑子里开始想象父母在她身边，一家三口其乐融融的画面，“呼神护卫！”  
她的魔杖顶端只是微微亮了一下，很快就熄灭了。  
“看来不行，再换一段试试。”  
“呼神护卫！”这次哈莉回忆了和罗恩、赫敏在一起获得学院杯的场景，不一会儿，一股银色的光束喷涌而出，将摄魂怪节节逼退。  
“不错！”卢平“砰”地一声合上箱子，“第一次能做到这样已经很不容易了，再吃块巧克力休息一下吧。”  
方才施展的守护神咒用尽了哈莉的全部气力，她无暇顾及形象，一屁股坐在教室的台阶上。卢平走到她身边，也坐了下来。  
“很棒，哈莉，”黑魔法防御教授总是不吝惜自己的夸奖，“要我说，你简直和你的父母一样出色。”  
哈莉低头笑了，每次卢平和她提起自己爸爸妈妈的时候总是那么亲切和——对了！卢平教授既然和她的父母亲是旧识，他应该也熟悉——  
想到这一层关系的哈莉几乎是脱口而出：“教授，您既然和我父母是好朋友，那您一定也认识小天狼星布莱克吧！”  
一片静默过后。  
“是的，我认识他。”卢平轻轻地说，“甚至可以说，很熟悉。”  
“那——您知道他为什么背叛我父母吗？”哈莉急切地问，“您知道当年的真相吗？到底是为什么——”  
“事实上，我也不知道，”卢平似乎陷入了很痛苦的回忆，“但是我不愿意相信……他是最不可能做出这种事的人……总觉得他是无辜的……”  
哈莉愣住了。  
卢平突然意识到自己说错了话，急匆匆补了一句，“我不该和你说这些的。哈莉，不早了，回去吧……”  
“如果他是无辜的话，又是谁背叛了我的父母呢？”  
“你相信我说的？”卢平有些意外，“我仅仅凭个人情感武断地声称布莱克无罪——但这一切并没有证据。”  
“为什么不呢？这也是其中一个可能性。”哈莉耸了耸肩，“我想您不是毫无根据就信口开河的人。”  
“不要被表象所迷惑了，哈莉。”卢平叹了口气，“我未必是你想象中的好人呢。”  
哈莉眨了眨眼，差点就想告诉卢平自己知道他是狼人的事实，但还是忍住了。何必让教授惊慌呢？他一定不愿意别人知道这件事。  
“我相信自己的观察力和判断力，”哈莉故作老成地说道，“事实上它们至今为止还没让我失望过，教授。”  
卢平看着她没说话，神情却愈发柔和。  
“您说过我母亲总是能发现人的优点，或许我也有像她一样的能力呢？”哈莉最后摆摆手站起来，“谢谢，教授。等您下一次有空，我继续来练习守护神咒。”

直到告别卢平教授，哈莉的心脏依旧砰砰直跳，一方面是守护神咒初见起色带来的兴奋和喜悦，另一方面她开始思索卢平说的那番话，以至于没看清麦格教授出现在转角，差点和她撞上。  
“波特！”  
“教授？对不起，我没注意，”她抬头，看到麦格手里的火弩箭，张了张嘴巴：“这是——”  
“我们对它做了全面的检查，应当没什么问题了。”哈莉惊讶地发现她的院长竟然在笑，“我希望给你的正是时候？这周六的比赛，加把劲，好吗？”

to be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 无奖竞猜：小哈莉的守护神是啥？hhhhhhh


	7. Chapter 7

07

事实证明，一把国际比赛级的扫帚真不是盖的。火弩箭的加速、转弯、刹停效果都是绝对的一流，哈莉骑上去之后甚至感觉它能读懂自己的思想，毫不费力就能做出各种各样精彩的飞行动作。  
整个格兰芬多队在火弩箭的鼓舞下，都对这次的比赛充满了干劲。  
拉文克劳的找球手叫秋·张，是个漂亮的中国姑娘。哈莉不得不承认她飞得很好，每次她想要有所动作，秋总能找到机会拦截住她，或者用别的什么方法让她分心。  
但是火弩箭的优势在比赛中被发挥地淋漓尽致，哈莉最后靠一个漂亮的假动作迷惑住了对手，及时抓住飞贼，帮助格兰芬多获得了胜利。

连续两场比赛的胜利，给了格兰芬多队伍莫大的信心。  
这样的士气和干劲最终帮助他们赢得了最后一场和斯莱特林比赛的胜利，也就是说，格兰芬多时隔多年，终于再次摸到了魁地奇奖杯。  
领奖那天，奥利弗·伍德哭得稀里哗啦的，就连平时爱拿他打趣的韦斯莱兄弟都只是紧紧地抱了抱自己的队长，什么多余的话都没讲；其他三个姑娘，安吉丽娜，艾丽娅和凯蒂也是又哭又笑，毫无形象可言。  
比赛结束的当晚，格兰芬多休息室的庆功宴持续到了凌晨才结束。

哈莉的好心情因为奖杯持续了好几天，直到某个下午，正在复习功课的他们收到了海德薇带来的字条。  
“巴克比克的上诉时间定了，就在我们考完的那天。”哈莉匆匆浏览着海格的笔迹，“他们会到这里来听取上诉，一位魔法部的官员，和一名行刑手。”  
“What?”赫敏此刻也顾不上翻书了，“行刑手？这不就说明他们已经决定了吗？”  
“看上去是这样的……”哈莉皱了皱眉，有种很不舒服的感觉。  
在为鹰头马身有翼兽脱罪的事情上，哈莉和赫敏都尽了全力，但是两个人用的方法却完全不一样。赫敏几乎翻遍了图书馆所有关于神奇动物的卷宗，希望能找到有力的证据和案例来帮巴克比克辩护，但是哈莉却觉得就算把所有正面的例子找出来给魔法部也是白搭。因为很显然，巴克比克的命运完全取决于卢修斯·马尔福想要什么样的结果。  
因此她一直在想方设法找到能影响马尔福的人，试图改变他的主意。但是这对一个十三岁、不是纯血、在巫师界没什么人脉的小女巫来说太难了。哈莉把最终只能希望放在德拉科·马尔福的身上。  
得知行刑日期后，哈莉又去找了德拉科·马尔福一次。  
“其实我劝过他，但是没用。”小马尔福耸耸肩，“你知道，这件事的重点不在于我到底受了多重的伤，而在于马尔福家族的脸面。邓布利多已经帮那个混血巨人做了担保，让他不至于被免职，如果连区区一只动物都处置不了的话，他会十分生气的。”  
哈莉承认他说得很有道理，但总不能就这么放弃了：“所以你父亲会来吗？行刑的那天？”  
“我觉得不会，”马尔福搔搔脸颊，“你知道，他可是很忙的。”  
“那就尽量请他过来，行吗？”哈莉说，“你只要保证他人来就行了，算是帮我一个忙。”  
“嗯哼，帮你我有什么好处吗？”马尔福慢吞吞地说，哈莉知道这个小混蛋还在为斯莱特林输给格兰芬多的那次比赛生气呢，毕竟哈莉是在他的眼皮子底下抓住金色飞贼而取得了胜利。于是她眼珠子一转。  
“我的火弩箭，借你用，怎么样？任何时间你想，随时可以拿去——”  
马尔福的眼睛亮了一亮，然后装作勉为其难的样子拖长声调：“虽然我也可以自己买一把，但是既然你那么说了，好吧，我去给我父亲写信。”

期末测验如期进行。虽然变形课的考试一如既往地难，但是其余几门常规课程——魔咒、草药、魔法史、天文学哈莉都十分有把握，卢平慷慨地给她的黑魔法防御术打了满分，而魔药则是在斯内普的严密注视下完成了一份完美的混乱药剂。魔药教授虽然依旧板着脸，但是哈莉交给他瓶子的时候能发现他心情不坏。三年级的新课程里面，海格的保护神奇生物考试大概是有史以来最简单的，最后只剩下一门占卜课要考。  
赫敏在复活节前和特里劳妮教授彻底闹掰，退出了这门课，搞得哈莉也有点后悔：她从没在这门课上学到任何有用的东西，还得时不时接受占卜老师对她“不详”的警告。考试内容是观察水晶球，但是除了一团团的白雾，哈莉承认自己啥也没看到。  
胡诌一通后，特里劳妮示意她可以结束了，哈莉正松一口气准备离开，身后却传来了一阵嘶哑、空灵的说话声。  
“这事今晚就要发生。”  
哈莉回过头，特里劳妮教授坐在她的椅子里，双目圆睁，嘴巴微张，看起来怪吓人的。  
“黑魔王将在仆人的帮助下重新崛起——今晚——这个仆人将挣脱锁链——他的仆人——重新找到——他的主子——”

哈莉匆匆回去的时候还在想着特里劳妮教授的预言。她是什么意思呢？黑魔头将要东山再起？他的仆人又是谁？这是真的吗？还是说只是一出表演？虽然平时对这位教授充满了不信任，但是她方才的表现在哈莉看来，倒是像个真正的预言家。  
不过这一切思绪都在哈莉看到卢修斯·马尔福的时候就被丢到了九霄云外。  
巴克比克的上诉！她心里一惊，顾不上回去找罗恩和赫敏，独自追了过去。

气喘吁吁的哈莉终于在草坪上拦住了正往海格小屋走的马尔福先生。  
“下午——好，先生。”  
“下午好，波特小姐。”卢修斯看着她，“我记得因为布莱克的关系，霍格沃茨禁止学生傍晚后随意外出？”  
“是有这个规定，”哈莉平复了下呼吸，“但是见一下您应该没什么危险，对吧？容我打扰一下，您是去处理巴克比克的事情吗？”  
“德拉科给我写信的时候含糊其辞，”卢修斯一脸料到了的不悦表情，“但是我能猜到是波特小姐从中作梗——”  
“‘作梗’这个词可有点儿太重了，马尔福先生。我不过是想请求您放一个无辜的生命一马。”  
“它伤了我的儿子。”  
“但是小马尔福先生现在活蹦乱跳的，巴克比克伤了人之后一直被关着，失去了自由，也得到了一定的惩罚。”  
“我放了那畜生有什么好处？”  
“用我的一个承诺作为交换，如何？”哈莉假装不去在意那侮辱性的称呼。  
“一个三年级小女孩的承诺？似乎不怎么有价值，你知道马尔福从不做亏本生意。”  
“不是普通的三年级小女孩。”哈莉保持微笑，“是霍格沃茨三年级最优秀的学生之一，也是所谓‘救世主’哈莉·波特的一个承诺，而且长期有效。考虑到未来的发展，我认为您不亏，马尔福先生。”  
卢修斯的表情稍稍有些松动。  
一个鹰头马身有翼兽，没什么大不了的。而哈莉·波特无论从身份还是目前展现的能力来看，日后都会是个人物。  
他假装沉思了一会儿，最后挑嘴角笑道：“成交，波特小姐。”  
哈莉内心一块石头终于放下，微微屈膝行了个礼，“明智而仁慈的选择，先生。”  
“我很惊讶，波特小姐有这样精于计算的脑袋，竟然不是个斯莱特林。”  
“事实上分院帽的确这么考虑过。”哈莉大方承认道，“而且它认为相比格兰芬多，斯莱特林能让我成就辉煌。”  
这次卢修斯是真的有些惊讶了，“所以最后为什么没有来斯莱特林呢，小姐？”  
“这个嘛，就是私人秘密了，先生。”哈莉又行了一个礼，“最后允许我再次向您表示感谢，不耽误您接下来的行程了，小马尔福先生说您公务繁忙。”

海格，罗恩和赫敏没想到魔法部和行刑手来了一趟之后又走了，宣布巴克务必无罪释放。  
哈莉没工夫和他们解释具体的来龙去脉，只说卢修斯·马尔福中途改变了主意。她还有一件更值得关注的事情——特里劳妮教授的预言。  
她说的黑魔头仆人难道就是小天狼星？但是小天狼星不是早在去年开学前就越狱了吗，这样一来，“今晚挣脱锁链”就说不通了呀……而且小天狼星几次三番想进霍格沃茨，一定带着什么目的，难道黑魔头就在这里？不可能不可能，哈莉马上自我否定，如果是这样的话，邓布利多肯定早就知道了……哈莉带着满脑子的疑惑，回宿舍打开了韦斯莱双胞胎给她的地图。  
假设，假设这一切是真的，也许能从活点地图里找到些端倪？  
这一看不打紧，哈莉看到了一个不该出现在这里的名字。  
“小矮星彼得？”她大吃一惊，她明明记得——  
“小天狼星布莱克杀害了彼得。”  
“可怜的彼得，只剩下一根手指！”  
哈莉盯着那个移动的“小矮星彼得”标志看了一小会儿，毫不犹豫翻身下床。

to be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下一节就是原书中阿兹卡班最意难平的场面了。我当然是要为教父洗清罪名的，但是教授和教父的矛盾一时半会儿肯定解决不了；以及，小哈莉差不多也要开始明白自己的少女心思啦。


	8. Chapter 8

08

此时已过宵禁，学生们都在宿舍里睡觉。走廊里空空荡荡的一个人都没有，哈莉突然发现自己有些莽撞，还没想好对策就冲出来了，一会儿要是碰上彼得她该说什么？  
——你好，请问你是小矮星彼得吗？能告诉我你为什么还活着吗？还是——你好，彼得，你怎么会出现在这里？  
对呀，他怎么会出现在霍格沃茨的？哈莉一边胡思乱想一边跟着地图走，完全没在意周围的环境，然后冷不丁被一个声音叫住了。  
“波特小姐，”斯内普面色不善地看着她，“夜游，嗯？你手上拿的是什么？”  
“教授！”哈莉看着他活像是找到了救星，“您看！”她急吼吼地把活点地图怼到了斯内普的鼻子底下，指着上面一个名字说道：“您看这个！这——这怎么可能？！”  
斯内普怒气冲冲地想让哈莉“稳重一点儿”，但是在看到那行小字之后也愣住了：代表“小矮星彼得”的标记正在缓缓向他们靠近。  
“怎么了？”又一个声音突兀地在他们身后响起。  
哈莉和斯内普迅速回头，是卢平，他的脸色看上去憔悴极了，但还是缓缓走了过来：“遇到什么困难了，哈莉？西弗勒斯？”  
斯内普此时已经迅速做出了反应，他一把抢过地图，向着标志出现的地方快步走去。哈莉不得不拽着卢平的袖子示意他俩一起跟上。  
“到底怎么了？”  
“小矮星彼得，教授！就在霍格沃茨！”哈莉向卢平耳语道，有点上气不接下气——她必须一路小跑才能跟上两个成年男人的大步伐。  
卢平的瞳孔蓦然放大，他伸手从怀里掏出自己的魔杖，牢牢攥在了手里。

“没有人啊？”根据地图的指示，三人在一个楼梯的拐角处停了下来。但是除了他们，连个鬼影子都没有。哈莉悄悄地问，“会不会是地图搞错了？”  
“这个地图从不出错。”卢平小声却干脆地说，“我想想……也许我们要找的不是一个人，而是一只老鼠。”  
“什么？”  
“嘘！”斯内普瞪了他俩一眼，示意他们注意走廊尽头的那个橱柜。  
哈莉蹑手蹑脚地向前走了几步，站定后凝神屏息，果不其然听到了微弱的吱吱声。  
两位教授一定也听见了，因为他们不约而同将魔杖指向那里，几道光闪过之后，老鼠的叫声变得越来越尖利，四散逃窜的它很快就被其中一道魔咒打中了——随着“砰”的一声巨响，老鼠不见了，取而代之的，一个身形矮小的男人伏倒在地上。  
卢平和斯内普合力将小矮星彼得捆得结结实实的，送到了校长室。  
邓布利多的眼睛透过镜片闪烁着光芒。  
“谢谢，西弗勒斯，莱姆斯。哦，还有你，哈莉。”他说道，“也许你能解释一下事情的经过？”  
哈莉从在地图上发现小矮星彼得开始一直讲到最后两位教授一起抓人。邓布利多拿起斯内普刚刚放到他桌上的活点地图，一边仔细查看一边轻声说道：“非常有用的玩意儿，是不是？发明它的人也许没想到有一天……”说着神情莫测地看了他们一眼，“西弗勒斯，也许一些吐真剂会有帮助？”  
斯内普点点头，大步离开了校长室，没一会儿带着个小瓶子又回来了。  
几滴药水下去，小矮星彼得把所有事情都交代了。包括小天狼星为什么临时换他做保密人，他又怎么把消息漏给了黑魔头，最后当着麻瓜们的面制造了一起爆炸，把罪名甩在小天狼星的身上。  
期间，卢平在边上听着，咬紧牙关，呼吸粗重，脸色煞白。彼得一五一十坦白完之后，他终于忍不住了。  
“你！背叛了詹姆和莉莉！把他们出|卖给了伏地魔！”卢平怒吼道，魔杖几乎戳在彼得那张酷似老鼠的脸上。  
“我也不想的！”矮个子男人哭得很难看，“黑魔头折磨我……如果换了你，莱姆斯，你也会像我一样——”  
“我不会！”卢平抓着彼得的衣襟，狠狠盯着他的眼睛，“我宁愿自己死也不会！”  
哈莉是第一次看到温文尔雅的黑魔法防御教授发火，而且是盛怒，他似乎随时都会给彼得丢一个死|咒结果了他。  
斯内普在一旁沉默不语。  
“不能杀他，否则真相也会随着他的死而被永远掩埋。”哈莉突然开口道。  
“哦，哈莉……”小矮星彼得手脚并用地爬到她的脚边，“仁慈的哈莉，就像你的母亲——”  
“闭嘴！”卢平愤怒地像头野兽，一脚踢开他，“你怎么还有脸谈论莉莉！”  
“把他交给阿兹卡班吧，”哈莉往边上避开了点，冷冷地说道，“让摄魂怪给他一个吻。”  
“不——！”  
“哈莉说的没错，”邓布利多开口了，“我这就和魔法部联系。莱姆斯，麻烦你帮我送个信，然后赶快回去休息，你的病还没好呢。”  
“好吧。”冷静下来的卢平咕哝道，“我的确……”他咽下了后面的话，抹了把脸，有些疲惫地应了下来。但是他在拿着信走出去之前还不忘恶狠狠瞪了彼得一眼。  
哈莉这会儿才意识到黑魔法防御教授的反常——他的脸色苍白得吓人，而且脾气也出人意料地暴躁。是生病的关系吗？不过也许是出于对朋友背叛的震怒……  
“魔法部带走彼得的同时，我想他们也该撤销对小天狼星的追捕了。”邓布利多敲敲桌子，“哈莉，虽然打扰了你今晚的休息，但我想经过这么一出之后，你也不怎么困了吧？”  
虽然不知道校长什么意思，哈莉还是点了点头。  
“太好了，那请你等一会儿，”邓布利多愉快地说道，“我把这儿的事情处理完之后，咱们去一个地方。”

深更半夜的，邓布利多领着哈莉到了打人柳边上。按说这场景挺诡异的，但是哈莉莫名觉得有些亢奋，倒不怎么害怕。而且这天是月圆之夜，月亮的光照下来还挺亮，连黑湖都被映射地分外温柔。  
这时，一团黑乎乎的东西朝他们走过来。  
“是你？”哈莉惊呼。而后，半是震惊，半是“果然如此”，她看着眼前巨大的黑狗，摇身一变，变成了一个男人——毫无疑问，这就是小天狼星布莱克。  
我早该意识到的。哈莉想。  
男人瘦得几乎不成人形，若不是双眼还有些神采，简直就和一具骷髅没什么区别。  
“我应该多给你送几次食物的。”哈莉脱口而出。  
布莱克笑了，他的声音有点嘶哑，“哈莉……”  
邓布利多相当体贴地退开了。  
布莱克可能是太久没说话了，喊了哈莉的名字之后就没再开口，而哈莉初次与自己的教父相见，也一时有点不知道该怎么打开话题。有这么一会儿，两个人站在一起只是静静地眺望着远处。  
“真美啊，是不是？”布莱克出神地望着霍格沃茨的城堡，哈莉扭头看着他的侧脸，他原本应该是个英俊的青年，但是阿兹卡班的十二年几乎毁了他——灰尘斑斑的头发，瘦骨嶙峋的面孔，破破烂烂的囚服……但是那双灰色的眼睛依旧很明亮。  
“哈莉，我不清楚你是否知道……”布莱克有些踟蹰，“当你出生后，詹姆和莉莉让我做你的教父？”  
“我知道。”  
“如果你还想住姨父姨妈家我也能理解……”布莱克目光仍旧投在远处，他不得不承认自己不太敢看哈莉，“如果你想有一个新的家，我的意思是……”  
“和你住一起吗？”  
“呃，这只是一个想法，也许不太合适，毕竟你一个小姑娘……”他终于把脸转向哈莉，却手足无措地发现女孩的表情像是快要哭出来了，“呃，你拒绝也没关系，我没有指望……”  
“不！我非常愿意！”哈莉扑上去抱住布莱克，一点儿也不在意他脏兮兮的褴褛衣衫，“我终于——终于有一个家了。”

前一天晚上的经历对于哈莉来说简直像做梦一样美好而不太真实：她突然有了亲近的家人，这个人是她爸爸妈妈最好的朋友，而且她还帮他洗脱了罪名——唯一美中不足的是，魔法部传来消息，小矮星彼得在被押送的途中抓住守卫的一个小小的疏忽，趁机逃走了。  
对此哈莉非常自责，因为她联想到了特里劳妮教授的预言。  
如果自己没有阻止卢平杀掉彼得的话，伏地魔是不是——就没有帮手了呢？也许能够阻止他的东山再起……她不安地想着，第一次觉得自己做了错误的决定。  
不过邓布利多却不这么认为。  
“我不指望你现在马上就能理解，哈莉，”校长平静地说，“但是你救了小矮星彼得一命，总有一天你会发现这个举动是多么明智。”  
“可他会帮助伏地魔——”  
“你为伏地魔送去了一个仆人，这个仆人身上却永远带着你的恩情。”邓布利多看着她，“相信我，这不是一件坏事。”  
“呃——好——好吧。”哈莉沮丧地说，“希望如此。”  
“听说你在向莱姆斯学习守护神咒？”邓布利多换了个话题，“进展怎么样？”  
“呀！我差点忘了！”哈莉一拍脑袋，“我的守护神至今还没有实体呢，卢平教授答应我会继续指导到我成功为止——”  
“先让你的黑魔法防御教授休息两天，哈莉，”邓布利多眨眨眼，“这几天他可不轻松。”

又一次月圆影响过去之后，哈莉照旧跑去找卢平。作为一个高阶魔咒，召唤守护神相当耗费精力，因此卢平不允许她太过频繁地练习。但咒语一直停滞在发射银色光束阶段的哈莉对自己很不满意。  
“不要对自己太过苛刻，”卢平说，“对于一个三年级学生来说你已经做得很好了。再次碰上摄魂怪，你至少可以抵御一二。”  
哈莉固执地摇摇头，要求再来一次。  
她根据之前几次的经验快速筛选了一遍快乐的记忆，最后选择让自己的脑海里充满和伙伴们庆祝魁地奇杯胜利的场景：“呼神护卫！”  
银色光束倾泻留下，但是依旧不够强大，摄魂怪正一点一点逼近，眼看着光芒就要被黑暗吞噬——  
“不够，哈莉，不够！”卢平大喊道，“用你最快乐的记忆！！！”  
哈莉咬牙撑着，快乐，我最快乐的时候——不知怎么脑子里突然划过她在地窖办公室熬制魔药的画面，斯内普站在她身边苛刻却一丝不苟地指指点点——“呼神护卫！！！”她重新喊道。  
一条巨大的蟒蛇从魔杖里优雅地滑行了出来。

哈莉几乎都没注意摄魂怪——或者说是博格特变的摄魂怪，是怎么被卢平关回箱子里去的。她满心满眼沉浸在对自己守护神形态的震惊中。  
她一个堂堂格兰芬多！守护神竟然是条巨蟒！说出去会有人信吗？啊？就算不是威风凛凛的狮子，哪怕，哪怕是只猫也可以啊！好吧，就算她是个蛇佬腔，那也不意味着她想养条蛇做宠物呀！  
最后还是卢平打断了她脑子里七七八八的念头。  
“干得好哈莉，非常漂亮！”黑魔法教授看起来比她还要高兴。  
“教授，”哈莉一脸茫然，“守护神到底是根据什么决定的？”  
“一般来说，巫师的守护神形态能够反映他本人的个性。但是也会有一些例外……”卢平嘴角依旧挂着笑容，意味深长地看着她，“说实话，我本来以为你的守护神会是牝鹿。”  
“牝鹿？为什么？”  
“那是你母亲的守护神。”卢平笑了笑，“你父亲的则是牡鹿，很配，是不是？因为守护神和巫师的情感也是有很大联系的。”  
“您的意思是，”哈莉思考了片刻，喃喃道，“守护神要么反应我本身的性格，要么会投射出我喜欢和亲近之人的特点？”  
“非常棒的总结，格兰芬多加十分。”卢平开玩笑道，“真是一个很有收获的夜晚，不是吗？早点回去休息吧。”

早睡是不可能的了。  
哈莉回到寝室后整个人都散发着奇异的亢奋，和一点点的不知所措。她并不傻，从自己能够召唤出守护神的那段记忆，到守护神的形态，再到卢平方才颇具意味的神情，稍微一琢磨她就明白了是怎么回事：她应该是喜欢上自己的魔药教授了。  
她陷入了自我挣扎中。  
——确定是喜欢，不是崇拜？不是对于强者的本能亲近？  
——但是邓布利多教授更厉害，我对他似乎只是尊敬。  
——也许是因为从小是孤儿，所以对年长者产生了一种恋父情结？  
——不不不，我对卢平教授和小天狼星都没有这样的感觉。  
——真的是恋人一样的喜欢，而不是亲人朋友之间的喜欢吗？  
——不知道，但是我想一直跟在他身边，一直看着他，如果能永远这样下去就好了……  
——拥抱呢？亲吻呢？  
——好像……也不错。  
哈莉躺在床上，抱紧了自己的枕头，感觉脸有些烫烫的。  
发现自己内心的她没有想象中的惊慌失措。  
原来……这就是喜欢吗。

to be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 是的，哈莉的守护神是漂亮的巨蟒，这是我一开始就想好的hhhhhhhhh  
> 之前猜是蝙蝠的请去面壁（。  
> 终于把教父的问题解决了，原著里这一块真的很让人不甘心啊。  
> 预告：下一章就是三年级的ending咯。


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这一篇第三学年就完结啦。
> 
> 接下来从火焰杯这一本开始文字体量变大了，第四学年我虽然已经构思了一大半，且写了几章出来，但是大框架里面要填的内容很多，又涉及到不少细节改动，故事内容前后都要照顾到，难保突然发现之前写的某一章不成立要推翻重来。总之我感觉目前要做到发出来的文没有bug还挺难的。  
> 所以请大家稍微等一段时间，至少让我先把前半部分捋顺了再发。
> 
> 相信我，我真的在继续写（。

09

这边哈莉忙着练习守护神咒，还顺带自我剖析了下萌芽的少女心事，感觉时间过得飞快；那边她的教父则快闲出毛病来了：沉|冤|昭|雪的小天狼星布莱克当晚就被送去了圣芒戈，治疗医师坚称他需要全面的检查，至少需要住一个月的院，而小天狼星在那儿呆了一个礼拜之后说什么也不愿意继续在医院里躺着了。  
“我没病。”他郁闷地向每一个闻讯来看望他的人抱怨道，“只不过因为长期吃不饱身体有点虚弱而已，没必要那么紧张兮兮的。”  
最后还是邓布利多大手一挥，劝医院解放了无聊的小天狼星——“不然他自己也会想办法逃走的。”睿智的校长如是说道。  
出了院的小天狼星要去哪儿呢？当然是去霍格沃茨找哈莉。  
故友的孩子，原本就有一份情感寄托在，加上哈莉算是帮自己洗脱杀|人|罪|名的一大功臣，小天狼星越看这孩子越喜欢，暗自感叹着一定要竭尽所能替詹姆和莉莉把女儿照顾好。  
失职十二年的教父想要找自己的教女叙叙旧，却哪儿都没看到她的影子。  
好不容易在格兰芬多塔楼逮到了罗恩和赫敏，结果哈莉并没有和他们在一块儿。  
“去魔药教室看看，”赫敏建议道，“哈莉好像被斯内普教授叫走了。”  
“斯内普？”小天狼星皱了皱鼻子，“他想干嘛？”  
“不知道，斯内普教授经常找哈莉去做义务劳动。”罗恩趁机告状。  
于是小天狼星气冲冲地去了地下室。果然，哈莉正在聚精会神地熬制药剂呢。斯内普站在她的坩埚边上，时不时给出一两句意见。  
“鼻涕精！”小天狼星吼道，“离我的教女远一点！”  
“很遗憾，波特小姐。”斯内普无比厌恶地看了他一眼，“你的教父经过阿兹卡班的十二年，精神似乎变得不太正常。”说完一挥袍子，大步走出了教室。  
哈莉哭笑不得，“你好呀，小天狼星。身体好点了吗？”  
“好得很。”小天狼星见斯内普走了，心情大好，“你在做什么，哈莉？”  
“我在给你熬营养药剂，”哈莉一边搅拌一边说，“他们都说你有点儿营养不良——我想这或许会有用。”  
小天狼星顿时觉得心里美不滋滋的——看，小哈莉多关心我！“看来你很好地遗传了莉莉的魔药天赋。”  
“真的吗？我妈妈也很擅长制作魔药？”  
“非常。”  
“真好！不过还是多亏斯内普教授，如果不是他——”  
“那个鼻涕精？”小天狼星不高兴地打断她，“哈莉，别老和他呆在一起，会变坏的。”  
哈莉停下了手上的动作。  
“教父，”她很认真地说，“不要这么叫斯内普教授，好吗？”  
小天狼星一方面为那一声“教父”而飘飘然，但是同时又为哈莉的下一句话感到大惑不解。  
“教授人挺不错的，”哈莉低下头，又开始搅她的坩埚，“对亏了他的帮助……如果没有他，我可能已经死了好几次啦。”  
小天狼星瞪着她。哈莉没抬头，但是感受到教父的不满，还是耐心解释道，“虽然我不知道你们之间到底发生了什么，但是斯内普教授对我很好，这是真的。”说罢把一二年级发生过的事简单讲了一通。  
小天狼星听完嗤了一声，“我不相信他能有什么好心——”话没说完，就看到哈莉充满幽怨地看了他一眼，瞬间有些心软，“好吧，看在你的面子上，”他勉勉强强地保证道，“下次我不这么叫他就是了。”

小天狼星在霍格沃茨无所事事游荡了两天，终于在邓布利多善意的提醒下（“布莱克老宅还有很多事情需要它的继承人去打理呢，西里斯。”），不情不愿地离开了。  
霍格沃茨的学期也到了尾声。  
考试成绩出来了，赫敏毫无疑问又拿下了年级第一，哈莉紧随其后。当然啦，她的魔药一科依旧遥遥领先于同年级的其他人，这一年的黑魔法防御术也给她加了很多分。  
哈莉看着成绩单，决定先去找卢平道谢。  
她带着不错的心情走到黑魔法防御教室门口，却不期然看到正在收拾行李的卢平。  
“您这就要走？”哈莉问，“不参加期末宴会了吗？今年也是格兰芬多获得学院杯呢！”  
“我想不了，”卢平笑笑，“实际上，我辞职了。”  
“什么？”哈莉不可置信地问道，“为什么？”  
“因为有人说漏了嘴，”卢平假装轻松地说道，“家长们不会愿意让一个狼|人教他们的孩子的。”  
原本知道这件事的人就没几个，哈莉很容易就猜出是谁“不小心”把这个秘密说了出去。她沉默了一会儿。  
“对不起，我早该想到这一点的——斯内普教授大概也恨您。”  
“‘也’？哈莉？”  
“一年级的时候，邓布利多教授告诉我，斯内普教授和我爸爸是死对头。而且小天狼星谈到斯内普教授的时候态度可不怎么好。”哈莉老实地说，“您和小天狼星都是我父亲的好朋友，所以我猜测……”  
卢平抿着嘴，一言不发。好一会儿，他才像是下了决心一般开口说道，“这事不能怪西弗勒斯。事实上……他曾经差点被我害死。”  
哈莉疑惑不解地看着他。  
“这事儿得从头说起——最早是什么原因我已经不记得了，但是西弗勒斯和我们几个，都不怎么喜欢对方，特别是小天狼星和詹姆，一直和他针锋相对。有一次，西弗勒斯无意中看到我到打人柳那边去变形，而小天狼星故意告诉了他进入打人柳的方法，他觉得——这么做很有趣。果然，西弗勒斯真的去了打人柳那边，你父亲，詹姆知道了之后觉得这样做太危险了，于是跟在西弗勒斯后面把他拉了回来——然而西弗勒斯已经看见了我。从此，他就知道了我的秘密，而且我想，他一定以为我也参与了这次恶作剧……”  
“小天狼星不该这么做的。”哈莉过了许久后说。  
“不，他不该。”卢平此刻的表情带着一点自我厌弃，“而我因为怕失去朋友，也从未阻止过他们对西弗勒斯做的事情。所以斯内普教授完全有理由憎恨我。”  
哈莉张了张嘴，却不知道要怎么安慰卢平，于是决定转移话题。  
“还有一个问题，教授。”  
“你问吧。”  
“您之前一直不知道……我父母的保密人被换成了小矮星彼得？”哈莉小心翼翼地问道。  
“我不知道，”卢平苦笑了一下，“因此我一直在怀疑或者相信小天狼星两者之间摇摆不定，直到看到彼得那天我才真正确定……”  
哈莉脑子转得很快，一下子就明白了卢平的痛苦源于何处。她内心油然而生一种近乎于悲悯和怜惜的情感，让她脑子一热。  
她走近卢平，“教授，我能抱您一下吗？”  
卢平有点惊讶，“哈莉？”  
哈莉没等他回答，就上前轻轻拥抱了一下前任黑魔法防御教授。“您是我们最好的黑魔法防御老师，也是我遇到过最棒的人之一。”  
卢平感到眼眶一热。他轻轻拍了拍哈莉的背，然后和她拉开一段距离，脸上满是感慨和欣慰：“哈莉，你真的像极了你的母亲——聪明，优秀，最重要的是，怀有一颗良善之心。”  
哈莉不好意思地挠了挠头。  
“我最高兴的事就是看到你这一年收获颇丰，”卢平又开始收拾桌子上的物件，一边说道，“你让我和小天狼星都很自豪。我相信，詹姆和莉莉也会为你感到骄傲的。”  
“教授，”哈莉突然问，“以后我可以直接叫你的名字吗？就像我称呼小天狼星一样？”  
“当然可以，”卢平笑了，“作为朋友，你有这个权利。”  
“太好了，莱姆斯，”哈莉顺势就改了口，“你接下来有什么打算吗？”  
“不知道，但是小天狼星邀请我去布莱克老宅暂住一段时间，也许我会去那里和他做个伴。”  
“棒极了！”  
“总之，哈莉，我相信我们很快就会再见面的。”

哈莉告别了卢平，正打算去和罗恩和赫敏碰头，结果倒是先在半路中碰见了斯内普。  
她承认现在面对魔药教授的心情有些复杂，但是对方已经看见她了，再躲开既不礼貌也不合适，于是硬着头皮走上前去打招呼：“下午好，教授。”  
“波特小姐，”斯内普面色不愉地看着她，“为什么我总能看见你在学校四处闲逛？”  
“莱姆斯今天离开学校，我刚刚去送他了。”哈莉解释道，“现在正准备回休息室。”  
“莱姆斯？”斯内普看上去更加不高兴了，“叫得倒是亲热。”  
“既然他不再是我的老师了，朋友之间的称呼可能更合适一些。”哈莉瞅着斯内普的表情，吃不准魔药教授又在生什么气，于是补充了一句，“当然啦，您永远是我的教授，先生。”  
“哼。”  
“您对我今年的魔药成绩还满意吗，教授？”哈莉见对方仍旧黑着脸，马上讨好地问道。  
“不算太差。”斯内普像是勉为其难地回答道，“但那只是和其他愚蠢的巨怪相比。如果你要听我真实评价的话，你的脑子里有用的东西仍旧不足十分之一，小姐。”  
“这么说来，您也认为下学期我还是需要去地窖补课，对吗？”哈莉充满希望地问。  
“我并没有这么说。”斯内普斜眼看她。  
哈莉觉得这句话在斯内普这儿就约等于是同意了，不由得高兴了起来。  
也太容易满足了，她暗自苦笑，不知不觉中斯内普教授对她的影响已经如此之大了吗？她深知自己的暗恋估计不会有任何回音，不过她要求不高，眼下教授只要不厌烦她就好——但教授与她的父亲和教父都是死对头，想来一定不会太喜欢她吧。这么一想哈莉又有点失落，不知道他们之间的关系有没有办法缓和，是不是应该和教授解释一下……  
哈莉的思绪越飘越远，俨然忘了斯内普还站在她面前。  
“波特小姐还有什么事吗？”斯内普见她一直不说话，非常不耐烦地问道。  
哈莉犹豫了一下，最后还是放弃了话题，现在并不是一个追问过去的好时机。“没有，教授，呃——我只是想说，祝您假期愉快！”

第三学年结束，他们又坐在了霍格沃茨特快上。  
哈莉接到了小天狼星的来信，信上说虽然他极力想让哈莉去布莱克老宅和他一起生活，但是邓布利多坚持她暑假还是得回去和姨妈姨父一起住。  
“不是吧——”哈莉哀号，“我一点儿都不想回女贞路4号！”自从那天晚上小天狼星发出邀请之后，她已经不止一次想象过新生活的美好场景了。幻想就这么破灭让她有点难以接受，她愤愤不平道，“你们说邓布利多为什么不让我去小天狼星那儿？”  
“不知道，”赫敏安抚她，“但是肯定有他的理由，不是吗？邓布利多教授一直都是为你着想的，哈莉。”  
“或者他有重要的事情要交代小天狼星去做呢？”罗恩猜测，“也许事关神秘人，比较危险？”  
哈莉勉强点头认可他俩的说法，闷闷不乐地继续看信。  
她的教父在信中说之前的那把火弩箭是他送的，作为她十三岁的生日礼物（“我猜对了！”赫敏胜利地说道），他还把给他们捎信的这只猫头鹰送给了罗恩，作为失去他的宠物老鼠的补偿；在信最后，小天狼星附上了同意哈莉去霍格莫德的字条，哈莉总算稍微感到宽慰了一点。  
“高兴一点，哈莉，今年你做了那么多厉害的事！”赫敏努力想让她情绪变好一点。  
“是‘我们’，不光是我，”哈莉指正她，“没有你们，我一个人可办不到。”  
“是呀，想想巴克比克，想想小天狼星——”  
“对啦，今年夏天有魁地奇世界杯！”罗恩打断她俩，兴奋地说道，“爸爸每次都能搞到些票，怎么样，感兴趣吗？我到时候邀请你俩一起去看，等我的消息！”  
“哦！”哈莉这下真正开心了起来，“太好了，我想去！我猜德思礼一定巴不得我走呢……”  
这会是一个很棒的夏天。

三年级·< TRUE FAMILY NEVER GOES AWAY> END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的话：我会给狗爹一个好结局的。还有可怜的莱米。


End file.
